Drums of Passion and Hate
by TC Stark
Summary: There's the girl, she's not like the others, maybe she's even a little untrustworthy. After all, would you trust someone with a sponged record? A young doctor would. Rated M for I'm sure you know what
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello one and all, I think I'm over my head working on two stories at the same time, but I love Criminal Minds so much that I just had to start this. I am in love with Spencer Reid and I wish there were more continued stories about him. This is a romance/tragedy, there is a lot of profanity on my characters part and that is why it is rated M. Please enjoy the first chapter of "The Drums of Passion and Hate".

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own characters.

Chapter One: Criminal Records

"I don't know what to think of this new girl," Aaron Hotchner shook his head, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand, "I mean, there's hardly any back round to her, all it says is where she went to high school, that's it."

Elle Greenway leaned against the wall, her arms folded, "We're only hiring her as an assistant, she's just going to work here to answer the phones and take care of shit around here."

"For Christ's sake, Elle, we don't know anything about her."

It seemed like everyone was at each other's throats that day, after all it was right before Christmas, everyone was trying to see who would be off or not and with all those leaving on holiday, they needed new staff in the office. Hotchner was especially at wit's end, it seemed like he was the only one working, Morgan was too busy flirting with the new help and it seemed like everyone went on lunch break.

Derek Morgan, a very studly looking man walked into the office, greeting the two and becoming very aware of the pissed off look on his boss's face. He gulped, quickly leaving and leaving the burden on his female worker's shoulders. All she could do was roll her eyes, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, after all tonight was her parent's Christmas party.

But no one could leave before this new girl came in, after all who would show her around the place? In her mind though, she didn't know why they needed a new assistant, there were plenty of help, even though they were all practically leaving for the break. She just didn't like the fact of another person being on the team, she would be assigned to their unit and they would have to teach her everything.

Jason Gideon and Dr. Spencer Reid soon walked into the room, looking around as Gideon stated, "You look like you could use some coffee, Hotch."

The man nodded, sighing loudly, "I really could."

Gideon nodded with a smile, "Why don't you go home? I'll take care of things from here."

"No, I have to look over this resume one more time."

"Why don't we just ask her to come in and then analyze her, if we don't like what she's like, then we could always get another assistant?" The young doctor asked, his voice nervous and his feet shifting.

Everyone nodded, Hotch giving the phone to Elle, he was going to make her call since after all she was the one who asked for a new assistant in the first place. The woman rolled her eyes, dialing up the number and waiting as she heard a dial tone. Tapping her fingers, after the third ring, a voice answered on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hello, is…um," Quickly looking at the sheet, Elle continued, "Is Bonnie Deville there?"

There was a pause on the other line, "Whose calling?"

Taken back from the question, Elle quickly jumped back, "This is Elle Greenway from the BAU department, we just called to say you've got the assistant job and we just need you to come in as soon as you can so confirm a few things."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for the rudeness, yea I'll be there in like ten minutes, Green-Day."

"It's Green-"

Elle stared at the phone, before she was able to correct the girl on her last name, the phone was hung up. She looked at the others, shrugging her shoulders and telling them all what was going on. There was a certain relief on their faces, they had no idea why they had stayed behind, but they had and they wanted to make sure that the person who would assistant them would know what she's doing.

Morgan and Garcia on the other hand, standing in another room, chatted away. Neither cared about the new assistant and nor did they care to be around to be introduced. Not that they were bad people, but it wasn't like this girl would be a part of the team, all she would be would be taking care of the files. So, really nothing of was of too importance and everyone was just wasting their time.

Garcia yawned, "God, I just want to go home and take a bath."

"What's the flavor for tonight?" Morgan teased.

She smirked, puckering her lips, "Black Orchid."

The man laughed, walking around and looking at the screens, "So, got a big date for Christmas Eve?"

Sighing, the larger woman sat on one of the tables, filing her nails, "Nah, but you never know what may happen on such a magical night." She smiled, looking up dreamingly.

"Well, you aren't going to find prince charming at any of the nearby bars."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Garcia smirked, "Jen and I get all the guys when we go out."

Morgan watched the girl lick her lips, sure they flirted but it didn't mean anything, all playful, all fun. He laughed while taking a sip of his coffee, telling the girl that he was going out to get some air. The night was young and the minute this assistant came he would enjoy his night, pick up some ladies, go home, and get some amazing hot sex, sure he was a gentleman, but a gentleman with a dark side.

Opening the open door, he bumped into a good looking girl, in her own way. She seemed to be about 5'7", wearing heels that gave her about two inches, the thin heels he observed, black. Her hair was also a raven black, straight and down right to her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green, her skin fair and her eyes surrounded by eyeliner, mascara letting her lashes stand up. Her ears were pierced all around, she seemed like a rule breaker.

Her pink lips smiled, she was wearing a black tight fitting woman suit, her shirt red and opened with a white shirt underneath that. She had curves, he had to smirk, she looked sexy, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Sure, I'm here for the assistant job"  
--

TC Stark: It's not that great, but please give it a chance, I promise it'll be good. 


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Much thanks to my first reviewer, I know it wasn't a great first chapter, but I promise better things.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Criminal Minds, but I own Bonnie Deville.

Chapter Two: Hell on High Heels

Morgan looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Sure she was hot as hell, but that didn't cover the fact that she probably was in the wrong place. She looked like a girl who was trying to dress professional but wore herself all in the wrong way. The glint in her eyes and the way she stood, like she was the devil on her black stiletto heels, but he wasn't one to judge.

Nodding, he stuck out his hand to shake, "I'm Derek Morgan."

"Bonnie Deville," She smirked, "Now if you'll show me to the main office?"

He nodded, forgetting himself and leading the girl through the office. He didn't know what to think of her, but she knew what to think of him. She was on guards, looking around constantly, seeing stares her way. She was hoping to God no one recognized her, besides the fact she knew her resume wasn't good. She was surprised she got the job she did, this department must have been desperate.

Being lead into a room, she came face to face with two older looking men, one older looking then the other. One man she recognized as Jason Gideon, the famous man who had a melt down a few ages ago. She smirked, this was going to be fun working with him, the other though she did not know. He seemed like a married man, had a wife, a few kids, the safe kind of man, though it was probably hard for him to keep with the job he had.

Morgan cleared his throat, "This is Bonnie Deville?"

Hotch quickly nodded, letting the girl sit down, "So pleased for you to make it, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Jason Gideon."

"I know who you are," She smiled, looking back at Hotch, "Sorry it took me a while, traffic."

They all nodded as Hotch started, "Now, what makes you want to get this job? I mean, there's hardly anything on your resume."

Bonnie sighed, she knew she would have this problem, "I'm good with computers, I have never had a job like this before, but I reassure you I am educated and fully capable of this job."

That day Bonnie went home with a hand shake and a fit schedule for practically everyday. This was a full time job, no little part time job a teenager someone had for about two days a week. The BAU needed her each day and that is what they agreed with, she would be in the night shift where they needed people the most, though agreeing some days a week she could work both day and night shifts.

Tuesday; two in the afternoon and not one sign of anything exciting. Dr. Spencer Reid sat in his cubicle where he did his work apart from the "adventures" of his FBI job. He had not been introduced to the assistant last night, being sent home before he collapsed from exhaustion. Even though working for the BAU for a while now, the hours were still weary on the young one, he needed sleep.

"Can you tell me where Spencer Reid is?"

Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Before him was a woman, curvy and lean, today she wore tight black pants, the same shoes on she had yesterday. Though for a top she wore a white long sleeved blouse, the first three buttons undone. Her hair was up, only letting s few strands hang to the side. Her hips leaned to one side, staring at him as if she expected him to start drooling or something.

Regaining his posture, the boy simply answer, "I am Dr. Spencer Reid."

Bonnie had to smile, "Excuse me, doctor, aren't you a tad young?"

He blushed, "I graduated high school when I was 12."

"Holy shit," The girl coughed a little, amazed, "Well, here are your papers, I need you to do a report on the last 'mission' you guys went on."

He nodded, looking over his papers, events like these were so boring he couldn't stand it, it was probably the only downside of his job. Looking up, he caught her before she walked away, "And you are?"

"Bonnie Deville."

"Oh, like the villain in that Disney movie?"

She smirked, pointing at him, "Right, but it's not my real last name, I just recently changed it."

Reid sat there, blinking as she walked back to her desk. He wondered why she would want to change her last name and what was it before? Either way, her records would be transmitted from one name to another. But he could never understand why someone would change a name, sure his wasn't the best, but his parents gave him that name and it would be disrespectful to change it.

Shaking his head, his desk was suddenly sat on once more, looking up to see Garcia smirking, "So, my love, what's on the agenda today?"

"Paperwork."

He was so dull, "Oh, paperwork is boring, c'mon, Morgan, Elle, and I are going out for lunch, join us."

Smiling slightly, he stated, "Well, I've been behind on this for a few weeks now, I really should hand it, besides I ate a full breakfast this morning, enough to sustain me until dinner tonight."

Garcia sighed, shoving him slightly, "You can't stay locked up in here the whole day, nothing exciting is going on."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Garcia, don't worry." He smiled.

"Yea, Reid's in the natural habitat for geniuses." Morgan suddenly came up behind Reid, laughing and ruffling up his hair.

"Even though you tell me everyday," Reid looked over his shoulder, "I'm not a genius."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "What's your IQ again?" Seeing that this shut him up, Morgan went on, "Have you seen the fine piece of ass that we just hired?"

Garcia leaned forward, "I thought you and Elle had something going on?"

Shrugging, he shook his head, "We decided to just be friends, it wouldn't work out between co-workers."

"Then what makes you think it'll work with her?" Garcia laughed.

"Cause she looks bad and I am bad," He smirked, "Reid over here should try and get with her."

"Oh, me?" Spencer blinked, "No, no, I don't do that, besides-"

"C'mon, Reid, ever since that girl you've been so hesitant to be with other woman."

The chubby woman laughed, about to say something as Bonnie once more came over with two folders, "For Garcia and Morgan, both late on paperwork, just trying to do my job."

Morgan smirked, licking his lips, "How about you coming with us to lunch, Bonnie? Get to know the force."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, though smirking at the same time, "Sorry, Morgan, it's my first day on the job."

"Which is why you should come with us, I have a new red sports car."

"Sorry, the only men I go for are those in a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle, besides I don't do dating."

They watched her one more time walk away, everyone blinking as Gideon came up behind them, telling them all to get to work. Dr. Spencer Reid was once again left alone, sighing as he went on his computer, looking up certain things. IT wasn't always fun surfing the net if he could read quickly, it took away the fun and not much time past. He sighed, sometimes having the intelligence he had was hard.

He was the youngest of the whole force, they really treated him like a baby even though he had a higher degree then any of them. He even thought Jen was older then he was. Besides that, he hated when the victims or the witnesses didn't take him seriously, telling him he was too young and had years to go before he knew what he was talking about. If he hadn't known what he was talking about, he would have never been hired to the FBI.

Looking over, he was probably the only one who didn't think of the new girl as just something to look at. She seemed nice, she also seemed young. He thought perhaps they were the same age, but she really wasn't on the force, just an assistant. Looking at his papers, he fixed his tie while standing up, walking over to her, seeing her type away of the computer.

Coughing, he spoke, "Um, Bonnie, I-"

She smiled, "Nice work, I've never seen anyone fill out a report that fast before."

"Well, I'm just quick."

Smiling again, Bonnie sighed, "So, is it always this dull?"

Reid shrugged, going to lean on her desk, "Not really, especially since it's around Christmas, I'm surprised there's nothing going on."

"Maybe all the killers took a break this year," She smiled, "How come you didn't go? You don't have an excuse like being the new girl."

Reid blinked, "Well, I guess they're just a different breed then me, what about you? You got invited."

"If I would have left then there'd be no one to entertain you," Bonnie smiled, "By the way, I like the name Spencer, you should demand people call you that from no one."

The young doctor smiled, deciding to change the subject, "You should have never told Morgan what you did, now he'll be after you even more."

Bonnie smirked, cooing, "Let him, see when I said that, I didn't mean I was a whore and slept around, I meant what's the use in dating if you aren't going to marry him? When you've found the 'one' you'll know and you'll marry, dating is just a waste of time."

Before another word was spoken, Jason Gideon stepped in, "We've got a situation."

--

TC Stark: Read, review, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Well I got two reviewers it looks so far, I appreciate all the support, thank you very much. I try and this is my first shot at Criminal Minds so bear with me. Enjoy the 3rd chapter! 

Disclaimer: I simply own bonnie Deville, no one else.

Chapter Three: The World Before Me

To anyone else, their job would be the most interesting job out there. To him, it was actually boring, there was only so many times you got called in for a kid napping, only so many times you can hear about a homicide, and there was only so many times you could talk to a rape victim before everything seemed to be the same. Yes, that's how life was in the BAU, every case was the same, just different victims and different abusers.

But for new comers, it all seemed amazing. Bonnie couldn't understand how they could act so calm with their jobs, seeing them all just come back from a case. It was a hostage taking, a bank, a nut case, someone needed to talk him out of it. She would imagine that the job would wear off on a person's heart after a while, maybe make them insensitive, she imagined you couldn't have a weak stomach for this job.

Being just an assistant, Bonnie got to write about these adventures, never to experience them. She imagined they were great, she had always had a fascination with the sick way people had to think. But act normal around these people is what she had to do, after all this was really her first big time job, she wanted to make good and it wouldn't look good on her record to get fired.

Sighing, the new girl stood up, walking outside to get some fresh air. Outside she saw Elle, smoking contently, "Hey."

Bonnie nodded, leaning against the wall, "Hey."

Elle didn't know what to make of the new girl, she hadn't talked much to the other people and when she did it was like she knew them forever. Elle also knew that Morgan had his eye on her, she would be the man's next victim, of course who could resist him, "So what are you doing outside?"

"Asking you for a cigarette." Bonnie smirked.

The other girl laughed, looking in her purse, "Marlboro Red sounds good?"

"As long as I get lung cancer from it." She laughed, taking the object and waiting to be offered a lighter.

Once inhaling, smoke seeped through her nose as she commented, "Must be an exciting job."

Shrugging, the answer came, "I get to deal with nut case's all the time, it's fun. Last week we dealt with this guy, real psycho path. But, it was amazing, we had to crack into his computer using a password. They looked at his CD collection dozens of times, until Reid figured that there was only one CD missing from his collection, that it was in the actual laptop."

"Smart boy," Bonnie took another pull, "What'd it end up being?"

"Metallica, Enter Sandman."

"Good choice." She smirked.

The two girls sat in silent, filling the air with tobacco smoke as they knew everyone else was working inside. Elle had never smoked until she came to this job, it was stressful and when she was introduced to the art form she couldn't stop now. She guessed Bonnie felt the same, with the hours they worked and the people they dealt with, hours couldn't go by for them to just sit around and not take care of their stress.

Blowing out the last puff, the black haired woman let the cigarette fall to the floor and had her heel crush it, "I'll repay you tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," Elle waved her off, "It was actually nice having someone to live out a bad habit with me."

Bonnie smirked with a shrug, walking back into the office as she was sure she had lots to do. But that didn't mean she couldn't make a stop in the coffee room for some caffeine. Unlike Elle, Bonnie had been a smoker since she was 14, a much heavier one back then, the bad habit still haunted her. She had intentions to stop, but she had already sacrificed so much smoking was the only thing she still held onto.

Not looking, she walked into the room, bumping into a figure, "Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry."

Spencer Reid blinked, looking as he could see some of his coffee had spilled on her white blouse, "Bonnie, I'm so clumsy, I should've looked where I was going and-"

"Don't worry about it," She laughed, "I have a shirt on underneath this."

The young doctor watched as she undid her blouse, taking it off to reveal she had been wearing a short sleeved black shirt, of course the neck line very low to reveal cleavage. He gulped as the shirt was shoved in his hands, "But you can be a doll and wash this for me, I really don't have the time tonight, gotta visit parents."

He nodded, "You ripped off the tag, is this cotton?"

"I forget."

Having to laugh, she smiled as well while walking past and fixing herself a cup of coffee, "Y'know, I see Morgan make fun of you because you are a genius, but it's only because he's jealous."

"Well, it's not everyday you see someone whose 24 and a doctor." He smiled, sitting down on the nearby table.

Bonnie poured about three spoonful of sugars in her coffee, sitting down next to him, "I bet that impresses a lot of women."

"Quite the opposite."

She smirked, shaking her head, "So, Gideon and Hotch stay cooped up all day long, Garcia and Jen scout out for men, Morgan tries to hit on Elle, and here you are, reading 400 page books in an hour."

Reid blinked, not knowing what to say or where the comment came from. It didn't even seem like to be an insult, just what she had observed and decided to share with him. He blinked again, looking as her, not knowing what to think or say. She didn't seem to be trying to seduce him like that one girl had, he didn't know what to think, but besides the fact that they've just met.

Deciding to change the topic, he asked, "So what does Elle go outside everyday for?"

"You're a genius and you don't know the obvious, we were out smoking."

Reid coughed, "That's a horrible habit, it's the number one leading cause of lung cancer."

"Yea, well I'm just trying to die before this life gets any worse." She smirked, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Reid clueless.

Looking down, he stared at the blouse. It didn't have that big of a stain on it, but unlike everyone else, he didn't go out at night, so really it wouldn't be a problem at all. Everyone else went out drinking or just to party and socialize, sure he was a part of the time, but who wanted a geek to travel around with them. Despite work cloths, this is what he usually wore on a regular basis, it wasn't just for the job like everyone else.

His hair was once again ruffled, looking up to see the muscular man looking at him. Morgan loved doing that, just because he didn't have hair didn't mean he had to ruin the doctor's hair. He sighed, he also loved teasing him to the highest degree, no matter what it was, Morgan always had something up his sleeve. It was what he enjoyed most of his job, Reid believed, more than being an FBI agent.

"So, genius boy, what's going on between you and the new girl?"

Ignoring the question, Reid stated I'm quoting an episode now, "I don't know everything, I mean despite the fact you think I do."

Morgan waved him off, acting innocent as Elle and Hotch walked into get coffee, "I have never said that, when have I ever said that?"

"Every day since I met you."

Elle laughed, having to get into the conversation, "This morning at breakfast."

"Yesterday when he beat you at cards." Hotch smirked.

Morgan rolled his eyes, sitting back, "Well, before you two came along, I was having a conversation with Reid."

The woman smirked, leaning against the wall, "Hey, Reid, what's with the blouse?"

His eyes shot down, forgetting he was holding the piece of clothing, "Oh, I accidentally split coffee on Bonnie's shirt, she uh, volunteered me to wash it."

Everyone got a laugh at this as it seems the coffee room was the place to be, Jen also walking in, wanting to get in on the fun. Being asked where Gideon and Garcia was, she replied, "Gideon is just laying about and Garcia is playing some internet game."

"Is she playing it on the main system?" Hotch asked, everyone going silent and then once seeing a shrug reply cursing, "God damn it, I told her not to do that anymore."

Jen laughed as he left the room, turning to Elle and Morgan, "So where are we going tonight?"

As usual, even up to Christmas, the young people of the BAU would go out to eat or drink. Maybe Hotch and Gideon would tag along every once and a while, but Hotch had a family and Gideon was too old. Sometimes Reid felt old, as old as his bosses, he didn't feel young, young like he should have. He was the youngest one there, yet treated and felt like he was so much older. Derek, Elle, Jen, Garcia; they were mostly the ones who went out, went out to drink and have a good time.

Him, he was left walking back to his desk, sitting down with his head in the palm of his hands. He never cared before, this was what happened, he would probably spend his Christmas visiting his sick mother and when he wasn't, would just be home in his apartment he spent so much money for. He doubted anyone knew his house phone number, even though they knew everyone else's.

He was appreciated, Morgan appreciated his genius, Elle appreciated him saving her one time, Jen appreciated his shyness, Garcia appreciated the fact she could tease him and he wouldn't get the jokes, Hotch appreciated his dedication to the team, and Gideon appreciated his knowledge. But it was just different, felt different, he didn't know how to describe it, but by the time he was 30 he was sure he would be ready to curl up and die.

Reid sighed, there was nothing to do but get up and request an early leave. Maybe he could feed his cat, in hopes that instead of being a creepy old lady with cats, he would be that creepy old guy with cat. Oh yes, it sounded like a brilliant future to him, sometimes knowledge was a curse, though they say it to be a gift, lately it hadn't been Spencer Reid's best friend.

--

TC Stark: Next chapter will be more interesting, I'm just crusing along, review please?


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Well, it seems that I'm getting reviews slowly and that makes me happy all the same so thank you one and all I hope this story and what I have planned out for it does not let anyone down because you all seem to like it so far. Thank you again

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie Deville, no one else, though if I did own Reid….

Chapter Four: Rebel Yell

What made a philosopher? What made what a person say important? Was it because they were smart? Because their grades were high? Being on the force, Bonnie Deville heard many quotes from different people, mostly Gideon was the mighty man whom would often quote someone famous. Of course just being an assistant, practically all the people she had no idea who they were.

But for her, she preferred to quote and listen to different gods, different men of the arts whom she thought said more than any old man. Yes, that is how she felt, she listened to the words of Black Sabbath and other bands, listening to what they had to say. She lived a life of screwing conformity and knowing that rules were just meant to be broken. So what was she doing working for the FBI?

Crossing her exposed legs, she typed quickly, really not aware of what she was typing. All she knew was that she had work and that it needed to be done quickly. Morgan had nicknamed her the new Garcia, convinced that she was the unusual lady's clone. But, that was just because she typed fast, what was the use in typing slow when there was just so much to do?

The force was out now, probably being hero's and saving the day while she sat in her little cubical, away from any action. Resting her chin in palm of her hand, she wondered if anyone would be angry if she started to play some music. Then again, no one was around in her department of the FBI, everyone was out and saving the day, saving poor souls from a life of suffering or no life at all.

Sitting there, Bonnie's mind began to roam. Reid still hadn't given her, her shirt back even though it had been a day or so. She had to laugh, Dr. Spencer Reid, now there was a puzzle wanting to be solved. She saw how nervous he was, how quiet he was. But what everyone failed to notice, he was just a rebel waiting to break out of his shell. She heard some of the comments he made, she knew the music he liked, he was just a misguided nerd, he needed someone to show him the way.

The poor soul was caught between being a genius and being young, a combination that was just plain horrible. He acted as if he were in his 30s when he was simply 24. Bonnie shook her head, that boy needed to gain confidence, but with Morgan always teasing him it would never happen. She thought, Reid probably felt very inferior compared to the other man, no wonder he was so shy again JJ and Elle.

Speaking of the devil, Bonnie smirked as she watched Elle and Spencer walk into the office, obviously today's conflict wasn't a big brain blaster. Though, she guessed the main office stopped bothering the BAU as much since it was so close to Christmas and the whole year they had been worked like dogs. Though she doubt she would have that privilege, she was just an assistant.

"Hey, how was the latest round about?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward.

"Just a meaningless meeting," Elle smiled, "Hey, want to go get lunch?"

Nodding, the woman stood up while throwing on her jacket, seeing the young man going back to his own cubicle. Raising an eyebrow, she cooed, "Aren't you coming?"

Reid's head shot up, not believing he was asked by the new girl, "I…I don't think I was invited."

"Well here's your verbal invitation." Bonnie smirked, motioning for him to follow the two women.

That is what the doctor did, follow the two girls around to a nearby diner. Sitting on the opposite side of the two females. He ate quietly to himself despite the fact Bonnie tried several times to include him in the conversation. In a way he was glad that they went straight back to the office afterwards and that he was able to watch the hours go by, finally having the end of the day come.

He didn't know why everyone hugged and kissed while leaving, after all they were all going to see each other the day after. His leaving ritual was simply to pack all of his belongings into his messenger bag, make sure his gun was locked and relocate his keys. Once all that was done, he simply nodded towards everyone else and made his way to the parking lot, ready to say hello to a 1989 white Honda with a crack in the bumper.

The night was young, but dark only to be lighted by streets lamps in the huge parking lot. The weather was hot but at the same time graced with a cool breeze. And there were very little cars, everyone else having left for their work was done. He tilted his head to the side though, seeing that Bonnie's black 2004 Intrepid was still there, her shift had long ended, why didn't she leave?

He could see clearly though, he could see Bonnie frustrated, a cigarette hanging from her mouth as she kicked the car several times. Raising an eyebrow, he walked forward, timidly asking, "Um, what seems to be the problem?"

Bonnie snarled, taking in a long pull and ripping the tobacco filled object from her mouth, "Damn piece of shit won't start."

Coughing, Reid stood up slightly on the tips of his toes, "Oh, well that is quite a situation."

"Know how to fix a car?"

"No and there isn't a gas station for another five blocks."

The young assistant growled, punching the door gently, "I am not pushing this for five blocks and I don't have money to pay to have it towed." She sighed, leaning against the side of the car, tucking her head in her arms.

Reid gulped, looking around hesitantly, not knowing what to say, asking on the spur of the moment, "Would you like me to drive you home?"

Bonnie turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that be a problem? I mean I'm sure you want to get home."

"Well, it would be rude for me to just leave you here hanging."

She smiled, "Well, alright, hey we can stop at your place so I can get my shirt."

Before the young doctor knew it, he was in the driver's seat of his car, rolling along with the woman in the passenger's seat, her head laying back and eyes closed. They really didn't say anything the whole ride besides where she lived. But he could memorize easily and besides they were stopping by his place first to give her back her shirt. HE had never had a woman over his house, even if they were just co-workers.

He bit his lips gently, leading her up to the apartment he lived in, far away from anyone else, in a relatively normal looking neighborhood. Even though he thought it was shit, Bonnie couldn't be more amazed. She never saw such a neat place in her life, everything was in place with nothing out of line. The walls were a nice blue and all the furniture were silver, it may have been small, but it was sure as hell nice.

Bonnie smiled, "Nice place."

Reid gulped and nodded, "Um, want some coffee?"

"Isn't that the reason why I'm here?"

Laughing slightly, he scratched the back of his neck while leaving the living room, telling her to make herself at home. He felt like a teenager going through puberty, God he was acting so immature. She was just his co-worker, slightly different from everyone else, and in his house. Like a girl like her had anything feelings towards a man like him besides sympathy, the good guys never got a chance.

Finding the clean and folded shirt on his desk, his slender hand picked it up and made his way into the living room. There he saw her really making herself at home, shoes and jacket off and laying down with the TV on. He blinked while coughing, seeing her stand up and smile, "Y'know, I think I will have some coffee."

Reid nodded while putting the short down, "I have to brew the beans so it might take a while."

"As long as you don't go to Columbia for the beans." She smirked, walking over to him.

He laughed as she leaned on the wall, "Take off your tie, I'm making myself more comfortable than you are and this is your house."

Why was she acting this way? Was she trying to seduce him? Now why the hell would she do that? They had probably only known each other for a week and she was a rebel, he was not. Reid liked to follow the rules and not be a trouble maker, so what the hell was he doing with a girl in his house? He was over thinking this, all she was here for was her dirty shirt that he cleaned.

But, he did soon what he was told, taking the tie off and letting himself breath easier. She smirked, "See how easy that was? You look so much more relaxed now."

He had to admit, it made him feel slightly more relaxed but then again with her so close, it just made him tense up even more. Just her over all presence, the look in her eyes, he didn't know what to think, he hadn't felt this way since that one girl and even this was slightly different. What the hell was wrong with him? He was just serving coffee, probably bad coffee at that.

Turning around, he gently handed the mug in her hands, looking up and noticing something. He saw the hoops in her ears and smiled, "Those are beautiful, white gold?"

Touching her ears, she smiled and nodded, "Yea, I hate yellow gold."

Reid smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets as he watched her place her mug down. Suddenly, he could see her face getting closer, soon having her lips in hers. He was taken back to say the least, feeling her body get close to his, gently kissing his lips, massaging them gently. They were soft, probably her purple lipstick was on his lips already. But why would she kiss him? Though he wasn't complaining.

Gently touching the side of her cheeks, he returned the favor as their mouths opened, having their tongues battle with each other's momentarily. The feeling didn't last long, feeling her lips release his, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She winked at hi, going to get her blouse and put on her shoes and jacket on. Walking over to him, Bonnie kissed the tall man's cheek, knowing what she did was right.

"I'm going to call a cab, thank you for everything."

--

TC Stark: Tell me what you think please I wrote this chapter in like an hour so sorry if it's bad.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: I'm really glad to see so many people awaiting this new chapter, so sorry it hasn't been sooner. I've just been so busy and yea, I'll shut up cause I know you guys want another chapter.

Disclaimer: I really only own Bonnie, everyone else is created to the original creators of Criminal Minds and blah.

Chapter Five: Poison

In a way, she had him right where she wanted him; it was so cute to see the confused look on his face. The obvious absence of his mind, it was all adorable and made her smile each time she looked up. Though there was work to do, she knew it could wait for she knew this reaction wouldn't last long. He had acted so surprised that night and the day after was no different.

Yes, Bonnie Deville had certainly confused Dr. Spencer Reid with a simple kiss to his lips. To her it was a small French; to him it was probably heaven. She thought it was sweet, how virgin-like he acted, like a little school boy who was just hitting puberty. She had to admit, he was cute and it was funny how intelligent yet naïve he was. It was certainly amazing; he couldn't even pay attention on his work.

Smirking, she watched Reid, yes he was confused. Why would she kiss him? What made her decide anyway to kiss him? He couldn't understand any of it, sure when that girl had kissed him it was nice, but when Bonnie kissed him, he felt something different. HE felt by that one kiss that he was feeling the lips of seduction and the aura of everything rebellious.

They hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of work and he wasn't really sure how she got home or came to work. All day long though he had been confused, wanting to talk yet not knowing what to say. Every time he looked up, he saw those brilliant green eyes, those eyes that just tore into him and that smirk that dared him to be just so much more.

"Hey, Reid."

Suddenly snapped out of his own world, the young doctor looked up to see Morgan standing there, "Oh, hey, Derek."

Patting him on his back, he asked, "Hey, Reid, you don't look so good, what's wrong?"

"Oh?" He laughed nervously, "I had an interesting night."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, looking to another direction before smirking, "Does that night include Bonnie?"

"What? Morgan, what are you thinking?"

He had to laugh, it was amusing, it was obvious Reid had a thing for Bonnie. A unadventurous genius corrupted by a mysterious rebel, it seemed almost like the perfect plan. Obviously, he had the hots for her and just didn't know how to express it. He had to smirk, this could work so well and the teasing opportunities for this situation could be amazing.

Slightly massaging the doctor's shoulder, he made his way over soon to Bonnie's desk, watching the girl type rapidly across the key board. He had to admit, he was impressed, she was almost as fast as Garcia. She was the perfect display of sex, he was sure with some charm not only would he get her but he could also get behind the truth whether or not something was going on between Reid and Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie." Morgan smiled, leaning against her desk.

About to type a word, her fingers stopped midway, "Now, what attracts you to my realm, dear?" Bonnie smirked, turning slightly to raise an eyebrow.

"How does dinner sound?"

"I'm on a diet."

Morgan had to laugh, "So what do you think of Reid?"

Bonnie smirked, "Go right to the point don't you?"

"I like to get things done." He countered.

Laughing gently, Bonnie leaned forward and placed her chin on the roof of her right hand, "Some things I like for me to know and maybe for you to find out. Now, run along, Derek, and hand in your paper work by the end of this night."

Morgan placed his hands on his hips, not believing that getting information would be this hard. But he ignored it and walked away, determined that soon he would find out what he was wanting to know. Reid was a geek, but even the geek sometime needed a girl and Bonnie to him looked like an easy girl. Well, not easy for him, but who knew when it came to the doctor.

The hours seemed to go by forever, but everything had to come to an end. That end had finally came for Bonnie, living out her usual routine of leaning against the wall of the office, smoking a cig calmly. Elle had left early due to sister problems and it seemed like everyone else had left already. Not that she really cared, of course everyone else was nice, but again she was just an assistant.

The girl had to smile a bit, inhaling a bit while seeing someone walk out, "Tell me about your life."

Reid turned around to laugh nervously, "Oh, hello, Bonnie, aren't you going to the bar with everyone else?"

At this question she became slightly quiet, looking ahead, "Drinking isn't really…..now for me."

Shifting his messenger bag, he gulped, "Well, I trust your car is working now?"

Bonnie had to laugh while crushing out her cig, "I've noticed you can be quite late with things."

"What do you mean?"

"My car was working fine, but I needed my shirt back." Bonnie smirked, now walking Reid to his own car.

He blinked, tilting his head to the side, "So….it was all a trick?"

Bonnie smiled and shook her head as she leaned against his car. He had to smile as well, as much as he was confused it was pretty funny. She added humor to his day and it was nice to see that they were talking again. He had to count the minutes, probably 30 minutes had past since they had started talking. It wasn't much, small talk, how they liked their jobs. Observing, he noticed they were mostly talking about his life when it did come to each other's pasts.

Taking off her jacket, the girl smiled, "Well I guess it's a tad late, I should be going."

Reid nodded, "You should really go out with everyone next time, they seem to have a good time."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I told you, it's not me now, besides, someone needs to keep after you."

"You're the same age as me!"

Bonnie smiled while leaning forward, "You haven't been kissed often by women have you?"

"And you like to change topics don't you?" Reid smiled.

They both had laughed as suddenly Reid felt Bonnie's body pressed up against his, her arms wrapped around his neck. He moaned slightly as her body shaped itself against his. He didn't know how to react but touch her back, "Why are you doing this?" He whispered, nervous to see if anyone was around.

"You're too shy, you need to let loose."

He gulped slightly, but then smiled a little to lean down to kiss her lips gently. His lips quivered gently against hers, quickly relaxing as it only lasted a second. Soon their lips were apart again as he spoke, "Why me?"

"Cause sometimes purity has to be mixed with a little poison."

---

TC Stark: I hope this chapter was ok, it wasn't great but I'm working towards something so I'm killing some time for a chapter or two, I have two or three surprises in store so just hang tight.


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer than usual, but I appreciate all the love and stuff. This chapter is a little graphic, a gateway to what I have planned for these two. So please just bear with me, it may be a little early but believe me it'll all make sense in time Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie Deville, no one else

Chapter Six: My Heart's a Virgin

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, Bonnie."

Bonnie's head shot up, looking at Elle who was leaning against her desk, stopping in mid-action of pulling her knee-high sock back on. They had just came back from an afternoon smoke, everyone was very busy that day, over the past week they had been on one case after another, of course the new assistant was getting on everyone about the paperwork.

Scratching the back of her neck, she looked down at her ankle, having a heart there with a name in Italics, "Oh, that old thing? It's nothing."

Elle smiled, "No, it's nice, very exotic."

"And not up for discussion." The assistant stated, standing up with a smile and walking out.

Blinking, the FBI agent raised an eyebrow and shook her head, not understanding why she became so defensive. One minute they were enjoying a nice cigarette, making small about past relationships. Elle talked the most about her past boyfriends, all Bonnie saying was that she didn't date. As for Elle, she loved dating, loved the attention, and loved saying someone was hers, even if it didn't last forever.

The other girl shook her head, going out to run into Hotchner, "Hey, Hotch."

"How's the new assistant?"

"No hello's?" Elle smiled, "Besides, she's been working here for about a month, shouldn't you have asked before?"

"I get caught up." Hotch smiled, seeing Morgan walking past.

Morgan smirked, "Hey, Hotch; Elle, think we can talk?"

Elle nodded, waving a goodbye to her boss as he walked past, looking at her semi-ex in the eyes as they both made sure no one was around. Once this was evident, he grinned, "So, how long do you think it's gonna be until Reid and Bonnie sleep together?"

"How could you even think that way?"

He shrugged, "I know he's a geek but-"

Elle rolled her eyes, smacking his chest plate, "They're friends like everyone else here is."

"Neither you, nor JJ, nor Garcia have EVER talked the way she does to him."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"You're delusional."

"You're weird." Elle laughed, walking past the man.

Morgan grunted and rolled his eyes, though smiling and watching her hips sway, "Oh, Elle, Elle, Elle."

--

"You live so close to me." Bonnie smiled, sitting on Reid's desk while looking down at a map.

Reid laughed gently, looking at the addresses while nodding, "Technically you could walk to my house, but you live on a hill don't you?"

She groaned, "It was the only place available at the time." She stated while getting her jacket, the doctor doing the same.

Yes it was go time, everyone checking out and saying their goodbyes. Bonnie and Spencer got into their cars, saying goodbye and driving out. He was amazed at the way she sped out of the parking lot, seeming to know what she was doing yet not caring about anyone else on the road. He on the other hand was a safe driver, he wasn't slow but he certainly took his time and made sure he was always on track.

Gripping the steering wheel, Reid turned on the radio while driving himself home, turning on the radio to see there was a high storm watch for that night. He growled, that's all he needed was a storm to knock out his satellite. It was already pouring heavily, no doubt there would some thunder but a storm or hurricane was something he was not prepared for.

Of course the young doctor was right, the moment he arrived home nothing worked, it was started thundering already, the TV out, the computer not turning on, and the phones out. Reid sighed, sure everything looked high tech and up to date, but really it was a piece of crap. Even his cell phone had like one bar on it, he was surprised that he could get a call from an unknown number.

Raising an eyebrow, the young doctor clicked on the answer and touched the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Spencer, it's Bonnie."

Smiling, he answer, "Hello, Bonnie, how did you get my phone?"

"Morgan gave it to me, listen it's really bad out and I know how you don't have any electricity right now, so wanna camp it out at my place?"

Reid couldn't understand why she had invited him in the first place nor why he had agreed. For some reason whenever he was around her, his stomach turned, not in a good way, not in a bad way, it just turned. She was kind, yet daring, a complete mystery to himself. A beautiful girl like herself, teasing him, a geek, a nerd, why was she playing him like that?

Bonnie greeted the doctor, opening the door for him, "Nice that you came, who knows when this storm will pass."

Shuddering, he stepped in as the door was shut, "I don't know why I even bought that piece of shit technology, by the way, nice house."

She smiled, he was too sweet, "It's so small, I should have bought an apartment, it would have been cheaper anyways."

"At least you have everything," He smiled while sitting down on her couch, "Thank you for calling me."

Bonnie waved her off, walking over to get two sodas and handing one over to the doctor, "It's lonely living by yourself."

He nodded, "Well, sometimes it's nice, the quiet."

"I've always had roommates, it's a bit weird for me." She smiled.

They both smiled and leaned back, the TV going on. Reid decided to make himself slightly at home, removing his shoes and his vest, loosening up his tie. Though it was soon removed by the female. He watched her go into her bedroom, the door being shut as he raised an eyebrow. Well, she was probably changing, after all it was late and it was expected that she would be tired.

What he saw though turned his face bright red, seeing Bonnie walk out in a pair of black shorts and a tank top. He gulped, looking at her go into the kitchen to through away their cans. With her back turned he could see a large tattoo, it was of a cross, with the back so low he saw the arms of the cross reached to her shoulders, from the bottom of her neck down. He could also see her navel pierced, obviously she had a few things to hide.

"Never tell of what you see," She smirked, "I don't like people to know."

Reid nodded, looking away quickly. She saw this while smirking, crawling over to him on the couch, stroking his cheek, "Why so red?"

He gulped, looking into her green eyes, "You have a nice body."

Bonnie had to smirk, it was too cute to say the least. He was really a wonder to her, she couldn't understand how someone could be so shy with the body attraction. Even though a genius, she at least imagined he knew slightly about these things. He was too shy as she whispered, "I don't bite."

"You sure about that?" Reid laughed.

Laughing as well, she scouted over near him, "Just don't tell anyone, Spence, I might be half vampire."

He smiled as she laughed, stating, "Not many people call me Spence, not even Spencer."

"I like it better than Reid, rhymes with weed."

There was silence in the air for a while, just the sound of the raging storm outside and the rain turning slowly into hail. He had to scratch the back of his neck, closing his eyes and take in a big breath. Life was like rain, it was only a matter of time before the sunshine went away. Only a matter of time before confusion set in and he didn't know what to do, faced with difficult matter.

Looking over, he saw a smirking Bonnie as his hand slowly reached itself behind her neck, the fingertips massaging the skin gently. He didn't have to pull her forward, her body moved willingly. It didn't take long for their lips to connect, mouths opening and tongues battling with each other's. Moans came from both persons, female hands rubbing his chest to slowly wrap themselves around his neck.

His stomach tightened as his back was soon laid down on the couch, her body pressing against his. It was like heaven, she felt so good, her body was warm, light against his skin. Bonnie's body also heated up his own, making him feel a way he rarely felt, in other words he was horny. And the girl wasn't making it better, her legs straddling his hips, continuing to kiss him.

As Bonnie began to slowly unbutton his shirt, he moaned while pulling his lips away, breathing heavily. She smiled at him as he gulped, his heart racing, "What are we doing?"

"Making out," She smirked, exposing his lean chest, "And I believe your hands are in my shirt."

Reid blushed, relaxing his had slightly lifted her shirt up, "Oh God I-"

"Spencer?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you a virgin?"

---

TC Stark: I hope this chapter was good, I tried my best God it's been so long, review please.


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Oh my God, I haven't updated in so long, someone needs to shoot me. Well, hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait, I hope.

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie, for now.

Chapter Seven: Virgin Suicide

The young doctor looked into her eyes, afraid of what he could tell her. She was probably experienced, as for him, it was pathetic being 24 and never having a sexual experience. Even the people he never thought got any, had at least once experienced it. He gulped though, seeing that his shirt was now off. He groaned, the woman's body still over his, her legs straddling him.

"Yes."

Bonnie smiled, "I thought so."

He blushed, looking to the side as her fingers ran through his hair, "Why so shy, red?"

"Are you?"

The girl looked away at this, sighing as she sat up, still on top of him. She got off and walked to her purse, taking out the pack off cigs. Lighting up, she sat back down on the couch, Reid now sitting up, though still shirtless. She smiled, she had never met someone as sweet as him, living a life surrounded by assholes, it was nice, new, unpredictable. Not only did she like him, he was a great friend.

Taking in a deep pull, she smiled, "You're a really nice guy, Spence, the others should treat you better."

"Oh, they treat me fine," He smiled, "They just all think I'm a genius. And you know, I'm not quite as adventurous as they are."

"It's not all what it's cut out for."

He looked at her, his fingers touching her leg slightly, looking over at her. She was smoking and even though it was a horrible habit, but for some reason she pulled it off, there was something just so classy about the way she went about it. They were just sitting there, looking at her. The doctor was almost analyzing her, trying to figure her out, she had many demons in her past.

Looking down, he spoke, "You're very secretive about who you use to be."

The ashes fell beautifully into the tray, sighing as she was ready to finally tell a little piece of her past, "I lost my virginity when I was 17 years old, it was a friend of my little group that I had been very flirtatious with. We weren't dating, I had just gone a year of being single after the only relationship in my life. I dunno how it happen, I just had finished being with my friends and he was driving me home cause you see he's like five years older than us," She laughed almost, smoking again, "And I stepped out of his pick up truck, walked three steps before he scooped me up in his arms and threw me in the trunk."

Reid stared at Bonnie, her eyes held a certain sadness in them, though she tried to smile, "He teased me for a while, it was cool the first three times, but I couldn't take it anymore, I haven't had sex since."

"That…must have been hard." The young doctor spoke, looking down.

"I never felt so dirty about it, until I met you."

Their eyes connected as he spoke softly, "Why?"

Bonnie smiled, "Because you're such a sweet guy, you're a virgin, I feel like I'm the whore."

The two co-workers smiled almost sitting there in silence as Reid felt Bonnie rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what was going on, things were moving so fast to him. She said she didn't do relationships, so what was going to happen after this night? One minute he had the hottest woman alive to him straddling his hips and the next minute she was calmly resting her head on the pillow.

The hours past as Bonnie got up, yawning, "You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Reid shook his head, "Oh no, I'll take the couch."

"But you're a guest, Spence."

"But this is your home."

Groaning with a roll of the eyes, the girl pulled the doctor's hand, pulling him into her bedroom that was very nice and cozy with red silk sheets on the bed. She pushed him down on the bed and went to go leave with the door shutting behind her. Before she could do so, arms wrapped around her waist as she gasped, being thrown down on the bed. He was about to do the same thing that was done to him, except he felt his belt being pulled, being pulled on top of her.

Now he was the one straddling her waist and he couldn't have felt more embarrassed. Not only that, he was horny as hell, his member becoming hard as she gasped, feeling it against her void. Their eyes stared into each other's for a while before kissing, Bonnie wrapping her arms around the good doctor's neck, his hands running themselves up and down her sides.

Moans and groans could be heard in the air as he was on his back, having the girl take her place on the top. She decided to play with him a little, smirking to herself. His hands always seemed under her shirt, it was time to play to that key. Breaking the kiss, she sat up on him, rocking her hips slightly to make him groan even more. With a swift pull her shirt was off, a black bra underneath.

Reid couldn't take it, it was like he was a different person, reaching to the back while undoing the bra, kissing her neck gently as he had to blush. He felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach; and his erection. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, the nipples erect and what made it worse, they were pierced. He couldn't believe what was going on, not helping but to reach up and grab them.

He watched the look on her face, it was a mixture of shock and pleasure. The shock that he was doing something totally against character faded quickly, filling her own body with heat that she hadn't felt in a long time. The woman could tell he was horny, his erection was as hard as a rock as she pressed her nude chest against his. Her lips didn't touch his, teasing him while blowing air against his lips. He groaned, she smirked.

Biting his lip, he felt his pants being undone, he felt slightly embarrassed. Reid knew men were usually on the top, they were usually dominant and powerful, riding the girl like there was no tomorrow. But here he was, a 24 year old virgin with the hottest girl straddling him, pulling his belt out of the loops. It came off quickly and his boxers were revealed soon after his pants were taken off.

Before the doctor's boxers could be taken off, Reid gripped her shoulders, making her gasp as she was shoved down on to the bed. Bonnie's eyes were large, him smiling, she knew he was nervous. But he tried his best, kissing her neck with soft loving butterfly kisses. These she wasn't use to, use to the rough inconsiderate biting, not lovely kisses that heated her body up to temperatures she didn't know possible.

His hands were gentle, warm as they ran themselves up her sides, pressing down on her hips while continuing to kiss her neck. Bonnie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, groaning as her own pants were slipped off, now both parties in just underwear. Closing her eyes, she kissed him gently, sucking on his lower lip while feeling her underwear being pulled off. She never thought he'd be this adventuress, but she supposed that every shy man had his wild side.

Yes, every virgin had a sex addict deep inside, every good boy wanted to be bad, and every genius knew that sex could be healthy. She hadn't been naked under a man in so long and for once she felt like it was right. His lips were soft, his body warm, his heart beat thumping loudly against her own chest. IT seemed just right, the lights dimmed, the air calm, and the weather outside seemed to be getting nice.

Her eyes opened, looking into his beautiful eyes, seeing him gulp and knowing the nervousness in his heart. His teeth bit his lower lip, running his hands through that shinny brown hair of his, it truly was adorable. With her body still lying on the bed, the young man sat up and with a big gulp, slide his boxers off. Bonnie knew he didn't have a condom, why would a young virgin like him have one? But, for some reason, it was a risk she was willing to take, obviously he wouldn't have any diseases.

With his hands placed above her head, a whisper came from his lips, "God, to be honest….I'm nervous."

Though, Bonnie smiled warmly, placing a hand on his chest and whispering, "Then allow me to help."

So there Spencer Reid was, on his back with Bonnie straddling him, gripping his own skinny hips. With his heart beating faster than it should, he gasped and groaned as he could feel himself placed into a warm and tight void. Though his eyes were closed, he could hear the girl moan as well, for a shy genius there was one thing he was able to be cocky about, he was big.

Biting her own bottom lip, Bonnie moaned, moving her hips in circle motions, starting out slowly. After all he had to get use to it, side to side, back and forth, all soft motions to play with him, inching himself slowly into her. The deeper, the more she moaned, the more she moaned the harder he got. It had been a while and she had gotten tight, even for her it hurt a bit.

His heart was racing, soon getting the hand of it as he gripped her hips, moving his hips as well. Pushing up, he tried to get every inch of himself in there. In, a little out, further through, a little out, pull out softly, go back slightly harder, it was the warm up game, oh God what was it really like? This was sex, sex that every guy was addicted to, the sex that he had been alienated to for his whole life.

Groaning, she started speeding up, humping his harder, moving faster. She started bouncing, her void tightening around her. With a moan again, Reid couldn't help himself, flipping her over as her legs were spred wide, humping her hard. Her fingernails dug into his back, his lips kissing her neck, pressing down on his hips. In and out, soft and hard, slow and fast. With his hands on her hips, he banged her harder and harder, them both groaning with pleasure.

He was sweating bullets and he could hardly hold himself in. The wave of pleasure he got from this was amazing, she was amazing. And the new person he became was amazing, pressing down on her, humping her more and more. She was wet, warm against his member, it throbbing as if it had it's own heartbeat. Naturally this set her off, she was definitely a screamer.

It was now Reid started becoming nervous, he wasn't wearing a condom and he was finishing quick. 15 minutes, the typical time, she probably wanted longer, but she was moaning like crazy. Screaming was the word and this set him off, there was just something about her moans that got him hornier than ever. Going in her even more, he heard her scream and she soon relieved herself.

Thinking quickly, Spencer pulled out, a good choice because not a moment later he ejaculated. His hair was messy, there was scratches on his back, hickies on his neck, and his heart was beating fast. Gulping, his chest rose up and down, staying above Bonnie as his eyes closed, trying to regain himself. He was still hard, his member still throbbing and the bed smelling like sex.

Bonnie's chest also rose up and down, her eyes closed and her breathing fast. After a moment, she looked up at him, smiling warmly, making him smile as well. He was still breathing heavily while rolling off her, just plopping down with his arms above his head. Eyes closed and chest moving, his body soon became very cold, his hands shaking a little.

Soon though he felt a body graze against his, Bonnie reaching over to shut the already dimmed light off. Afterwards she rested her head on his chest plate, smiling, "G'night, Spence."

TC Stark: Whoaaaaa lol Alright, I know it's a bit early for them to be having sex, but it's all part of my plot. Spoiler, this will happen a little bit before the actual plot and plan kicks in. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but with school now it'll be hard. Please have patience, I've had this idea all planned out ever since I've seen the first episode of Criminal Minds. So please bear with me and leave me lovely comments


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: So I didn't get any reviews, but I wanna add anyway because I love this story and what I have planned for it. So, please review this time and enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Paranoid

What had just happened? Everything seemed like a dream, stupid as that sounded, it all felt like nothing had happened. This wasn't the way it was suppose to feel, at least that's what he thought. In his mind he thought after the event that his body would still smell like what had happened, maybe his muscles would be tight, maybe his part would still be throbbing.

But none of that was true, instead Spencer Reid felt as if he had just dreamt it all. That it was just a very graphic dream that he had after reading a fiction book containing romance. He didn't feel any different then the day before, he still felt like the same Reid that he always felt like, there was nothing. Nothing to point out that he had stepped over the line into "manhood", that he had accomplished what most men had gotten when they were probably 16 years old.

The only proof that a sexual event had occurred was when Reid opened his eyes and turned over, finding himself next to Bonnie's naked body. He examined her body, there was scratch marks and hickies on both their bodies from the night before. But what he also observed was piercings, tattoos (especially that big on her back), and scars. Scars on her stomach, scars on her thighs, he didn't notice that the night before while in heat, but now they were as clear as day.

He ran his fingers through his hair, it was messy from sex, not the neat way it usually was in. Taking a look at his own body, he couldn't help but laugh. He was naked himself, covered in marks, it was a rough night. Unusual, they hadn't used a condom, he had always promised himself that the first time he experienced intercourse that he would use protection, so much for that idea.

This was her house, he wasn't sure what to do. Whether to get up and leave, though, he certainly didn't want to do that. He wanted to stay there, though the sex seemed rushed, she was nice, funny, and they got along. She brought out a side of him that he liked, he was getting carried away. He was a nerd, she was a swinger, he was thinking too much into this. But still, he just couldn't help it, groaning, what the fuck to do.

Reid took a bold chance, standing up and deciding that he would take a shower, wanting to clean his body. The water felt good against his body, hitting the skin, relaxing his now tense muscles. Most importantly, he had to clean his member, waking up with morning wood. He groaned, there was a nice window in the bathroom, he could see how bright and sunny it was out.

Suddenly the shower curtain opened, it was funny as he jumped, going to cover himself up. He was given a weird look by Bonnie, her then laughing as she asked in the sexiest way he ever heard someone question him, "May I come in?"

He gulped, nodding, forgetting totally that a few hours ago he had been inside of her, "I'm sorry, I just needed to-"

"Clean yourself? I know," Bonnie smiled, shutting the curtain while getting the wash cloth and soap, "I put your cloths in washing machine, so you can have some clean cloths for work."

Gripping his hair, Reid could shoot himself, "That's right."

Bonnie laughed as he started to relax, them both cleaning themselves, "That's right, we have work, big boy, so no fooling around."

Reid watched her smirk, placing the soap down and stepping out of the shower. Moments later he was down, stepping out to see that Bonnie was fully dressed, wearing a nice red silk blouse, the top three buttons undone, form fitting black silk pants were nice black high heel boots. She looked very nice, his fingers shaking a bit as all he had was a towel on. She smiled though, playfully tugging at the cloth.

"Hey!" He laughed, playfully shoving her away, "May I please have my cloths?"

She smirked while lighting up a cig, pointing to the couch as Reid quickly pulled on his underwear, followed by beige pants, a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt, a tie, a grey sweater vest, with a light brown jacket. With his bookbag and shoes and his hair now neat, he was ready for work, wearing the same thing he wore the day before, sure that wouldn't raise a few eyebrows.

Looking over at the girl as she finished her cancer causing object, he nodded, "Thanks for letting me stay over during the storm," He gulped, "I'll see you at work."

Bonnie smirked, letting Spencer out the house so she could lock the door behind him. Minutes later the RBI agent walked through the doors of her station, smiling at the young interns as she went over to where the coffee was. She had to admit, it felt weird having sex for the first time. She was sure she came off to Reid as being confident and experience, taking charge through practically the whole thing.

Truth be told it hurt, though in a good way because it had been years since he last sexual experience. Bonnie wanted it, but she was nervous as hell, not sure at first how the nerd would have reacted to the boldness at first. When she first had sex she was totally submissive, pinned down and torn into, she wasn't use to being dominant, she was use to laying there and being taken over.

Bonnie chuckled to herself, it was enjoyable though, she liked him, he was a sweet guy. Poor thing though was probably a wreck, her status on relationships were probably even a worse affect to the situation. Having her hip bumped, she looked to see Morgan pushing his way to get coffee, "Oops." He laughed, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Cheating on Garcia?" Bonnie asked slyly.

Morgan looked at her while laughing, "We're not dating."

Bonnie laughed while holding the coffee, looking up at him, "You need to shave, hun."

He rubbed his chin while laughing to himself, "Damn, I do, how could I let my cool go?"

"That's up to you," The girl smirked, nodding to Emily, the girl who took Elle's place after things got crazy, "I'm gonna be going, stay beautiful."

"You too." HE laughed.

Bonnie couldn't have been more right, Reid felt so wrecked and paranoid. Every little thing reminded him of what had happened the previous night. A pen would fall, he would spin around quickly, a person would walk by and he would think it's Bonnie. Running his fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but undo the button of his collar, it was stuffy in the office, or maybe it was just him.

He could hardly concentrate on his work, picking up the cup of coffee only to find out he couldn't drink it; his hand was shaking too much. Reid slammed his elbows on the desk, holding his face in the palm of his hands. With a deep breath he realized that he needed to calm down, this was sex. He needed to lose it eventually. What a better way then to lose it to a beautiful, sexy, experienced woman who was also his co-worker.

"Reid?"

Snapping out of his paranoid, the young doctor looked up to see it was Garcia who had addressed him, "We're all going out to a Japanese restaurant tonight, coming?"

He looked at the computer screen, it was early to be making dinner plans, "Oh, I uh, I don't know, Garcia."

But she wasn't having it, "Oh, c'mon, you never go out, I'm gonna drag you out tonight mister."

"Well…..um…when are we going?" He asked nervously, trying to calm his heart down.

Instead of asking the question, the chubby girl took a look at the doctor, holding his chin in her hand, "You look pale, Reid, you ok?"

"Hey, Spence." Bonnie smiled, walking by.

Before she could fully exit, Garcia grabbed the girl and pulled her towards him, "Reid looks pale, don't you think?"

Reid gulped, looking up to the girl that he had just been inside the other night. Her eyes were beautiful staring into hers, she looked gorgeous, "Hello, Bonnie."

She smiled, grabbing his tie gently, "You should come out to eat with us tonight, I think you need a good meal, put some meat on them bones," She giggled as he laughed, "Nice tie, by the way."

He nodded while watching her walk away, "Thanks."

Garcia looked at the two, raising an eyebrow as she shrugged and commented, "Now that was weird."

Hours later had passed as the night at the restaurant was over, everyone saying goodbye as they knew they'd just see each other the next day. Everyone left except for Bonnie and Spencer, the girl because she had to use the bathroom and the man because he just wasn't in a rush to get home. Instead he leaned against his car, watching the woman walk out with a cigarette between her finger tips.

"I miss Elle." She commented, leaning against the car with him.

Wringing his fingers, the doctor sighed and nodded, "Yes, I mean I like Emily-"

"Oh so do I."

"But I miss her," He frowned, "She was so full of life, that's hot really affected her, I mean I sure it would everyone, but I didn't think any of this would happen."

Taking a drag of her tobacco filled object, she nodded, "I don't think any of us did."

A few seconds went by as the doctor commented, "Good restaurant."

"I think we need to train you on how to use chop sticks." Bonnie laughed, now not leaning against the car.

Blushing slightly, he had to laugh as she put out her cig, "People stayed nourished for centuries using those damn things, it was like eating with pencils."

"You're just not use to it."

He shrugged as a few minutes went by, them standing there and talking about nonsense. She asked him about the force before she got there and he said there wasn't much to tell, what was going on now was basically what was going on then. HE then looked at her and asked, "How about you? What did you do before this? Your papers don't say much."

Bonnie frowned at this, she didn't like people asking her about her past, "Well…I was just trying to find myself I guess, there's not much to tell."

Nodding, he knew she didn't want to talk as he tucked his hands into his pockets, "What's your favorite band?"

She grinned at this, "Metallica."

"Let me guess, your favorite song is Enter Sandman."

"You got it." She grinned, almost like a little girl, happy.

Reid had to smile too as a wind of cold hair suddenly swept by them, him finding Bonnie wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head under his chin. HE frowned though, running his fingers through her hair while asking, "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't believe in relationships."

He had to nod, he had forgotten, but didn't let it show that it bothered him, instead being bold and leaning down to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Coming Undone

"Why do people mutilate themselves?" Morgan asked, turning to Garcia who was sitting across from him. They recently had a case where the killer was not the usual un-sup, he wasn't strong, he wasn't confident. He was in fact, a death seeking adolescence who often sat alone at home crying himself to sleep with his only friend being a knife. It didn't make sense to Morgan.

His knowledge of a killer was one who wanted power over his victims, taking control and killing others to feel powerful about himself. In fact, they caught the killer in the middle of one of his suicide attempts, Gideon had said maybe since he felt like life was betraying him, he should take some people with him. Never being involved with that or people like that, he just didn't understand.

Garcia shrugged as Bonnie turned in her seat, "A person who mutilates themselves is often depressed, though they won't show that to anyone else. They want others to believe their find, but they're dying inside. Inside they feel like they have control of nothing, they're numb and if they can have control of anything, why not have control of your own life? Of your pain? Most people rather feel hurt then nothing, most aren't even looking to die, but they hit the wrong vein and…yea." She laughed hesitantly, holding her wrists while looking at everyone.

The wondering man stared at her before laughing, pointing over at the young doctor, "You're beginning to sound like Reid."

Spencer Reid stared at Bonnie, the last case really affected her for some reason. Even though she just handled the file work, when he told her the case she became quiet and hardly talked to anyone. He raised an eyebrow, for some reason he knew it had to do something with her past, something that she was not letting in on. He tried asking, but she was a brick wall, refusing to let up any information about herself, quickly changing the conversation from herself.

Bonnie stood up, fishing through her bag as she pulled out a box of Marlboro Menthols, turning to her co-workers, "Anyone care to join?"

"You know, you should really stop that, it's not good for you," Emily piped up, her and Bonnie didn't talk much, she still missed Elle and the bond they had. It wasn't a death glare, but silence as she shrugged, "My…..my grandfather died from lung cancer."

Nodding sympathetically, she spoke, "I'm so sorry."

With that she walked past everyone, there was nothing much to do that day after the last case. They stared at her before everyone shrugged, not thinking much of it as this was typical behavior of the girl. But the doctor saw something wrong, it had been about two months since they first had sex and they spent some time together, most often going to each other's houses and sharing with each other's lives, though Bonnie mostly concentrated on him. Reid even told her about his mom.

For the doctor, he just wanted time with her and she was a great conversationalist. They talked about life, personalities, theories. Sometimes, they just sat and listened to music, Bonnie told him often that it made her feel like the old days with her childhood friends. But that's all she would talk about. Morgan often teased him, asking if they were doing anything, since they were always talking at work and according to him, their was a "glint" in both their eyes.

But Bonnie didn't believe in relationships, too many heartbreaks, too many people letting her down. Besides, she thought, was the point? What was the point of dating a person if you knew you weren't going to marry them, those were time wasted on not living life and finding "the one". Things were often useless though, she dated once and she was fucked by a man who led on that he wanted more, things just weren't the use of getting your hopes up.

The former new member took a drag, the smoke seeping out of her nose as she looked up. It was Christmas season, the air was crisp and she was shivering from the cold. She wanted to go home, just wanted sleep in her bed as the girl's room would be warm enough. Stupid janitors messed up and even the heater in the building was busted, luckily all her work for the day was done, thank God she was just an assistant.

Flicking the cig away, her elbows rested against her knees as her fingers ran themselves through her black hair. Morgan was picking on Spencer lately, he told her most of the time, along with Garcia. Groaning, she cursed, "God damn cold."

"You really shouldn't be out here in the cold." She heard as suddenly a cold was draped over her shoulders.

Green eyes looked up as she smiled, "Your small self will freeze out here."

"Small?" The doctor gawked, "I'm 6'1", that's…..like four inches taller than you, Bonnie!"

She stood up while smiling, wrapping the coat around her slender body, "You should be inside, Spencer, why out here?"

He shrugged while leaning against the wall, "There's nothing to do really, Hotch is inside talking to his wife, Emily went home already, Garcia and JJ are talking, and Gideon is just packing up."

"You know, I heard Hotch's wife's knocked up again," Reid had to laugh at her choice of words, "It's funny how he's the only one who can actually hold a relationship."

"Well, I guess it's easier since he has legal papers."

Smirking, the girl took out another cig and put it between her lips, looking up, "Ever had the feeling that someone out there is looking at the same star you are?"

The doctor had to smile, looking over at her as he knew just how to get her, "Statistics show that-"

"Oh, screw your statistics." She laughed, blowing smoke in his face.

Coughing a few times, he accepted his coat back from the girl as she patted his chest, him asking, "Did you catch last night's episode of Law and Order: SVU?"

"It was a repeat, from the second season. About that scritzo guy, very good though, horrible how he just committed suicide in the end."

He nodded while commenting, "Without the voices in his head he felt lonely, so he had to end his life. I guess….maybe that's another reason why we had to put my mother away." Reid looked sadly over at the girl, his pockets in his hands as she touched his chest, it was still a hard subject to talk about and made him uneasy at times, knowing it was genetic, though for the first time in his life he semi felt ok about the thing. Partially because of Bonnie telling him everyone's a bit crazy, it's actually an honor to have a name for your abnormal ness so you can use it to your advantage.

It was like she was scared, scared of commitment, scared of being hurt and scared of herself. It was odd, being the friends that they were though sharing what they did share. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, after all they hadn't known each other long and they were just friends. Sure, he lost his virginity to her, sure she played around with him, but maybe he just wasn't thinking the right way into this whole situation. She was a girl without commitment, scared and he knew it, but she would never admit it.

That night was a bit weird, Bonnie going to the young doctor's house. IT started normal, a cup of coffee, an episode of Cold Case, a game of Chess (which Reid won), and even Bonnie exposing Spencer to some of her taste in music. After Reid accidentally split some coffee on himself, Bonnie insisted on helping him, taking an ice pack and placing it on his private parts. It was after that things got heavy and the doctor found himself once again becoming not himself, the two involving themselves in intercourse.

Bonnie touched Reid's arm, smiling at him as she walked through the door, knowing their jobs were very different, "Have a good day, Spence."

"Have a good day, Bonnie." He quickly smiled, taking in a deep breath as his muscles tightened, just thinking about it got him….he shouldn't think about it.

The girl found herself getting some coffee before going to her desk, knowing she had a shit load of work to do. As usual Morgan greeted her with his typical hip bumping behavior, "We're going to have to stop this, Derek, I have a fucking bruise there." She laughed.

He laughed as he shook his head, "You usually call me Morgan, warming up to me."

"I like Derek better," She smiled while fixing her coffee, "Good night?"

"Went out on a date."

All the two had to do was look into the muscular man's eyes as he smirked, knowing he got some ass last night, "Was it a good lay?"

Derek Morgan had to chuckle, shaking his head as he reversed the conversation, "And did you get any action last night?"

"Spent the whole friggin' night watching TV, I was such a lousy bum." She laughed, smirking as she knew she had lied to him.

He laughed while shaking his head, licking his lips as he turned to her, looking her up and down, "Maybe you should spend the night with me sometime?"

Her green eyes looked up, moving her hips as she leaned forward, wrapping her fingers around his bicep, squeezing to feel how hard it was, "I don't go out on dates."

"It's not a date, it's two friends getting together for a cocktail or two," receiving a glance, he touched her hand while commenting, "Or coffee, I just want to know a little more about you."

Before the conversation could go on any longer, they were interrupted by Agent Gideon who touched the girl's shoulders, "Have you started on your work for the day yet?" After she shook her head, he spoke, "Let me speak to you for a moment."

Morgan took the hint as he left, seconds later as he turned to the girl, "Did you do any behavioral work before this?"

"No, just…..did my thing."

HE nodded, asking, "What made you want this job?"

"Good money, it's interesting to work with psycho's." She smirked.

Gideon had to laugh as well, folding his arms, "Has anyone you ever knew committed suicide?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Bonnie's hips moved, her replying, "Many."

"How about yourself?"

"Now how is that possible?"

HE nodded, realizing the mix up of his question, "I've studied you, Bonnie, the point of this job is not only to know the un-sups in and out, but also to know your fellow workers, to know everything about them."

Bonnie smirked at this, staring at him, "But I'm not the agent, so therefore, you don't need to know that much."

"I've seen your scars."

It was at this everything stopped, Bonnie looking down and holding her arms, looking back at her elder. Sighing, it was hard to be kind as she looked back up at him, "The past buries the past."

A person often doesn't live just one life, in years they often live many. Some are to be proud of and some lives are to be never be mentioned again. Bonnie had worked hard, she was determined, these workers would not get anywhere with her life. They job was to analyze killers, not her. She was there to do her job, which she was doing a damn good job at it.

There were many cases that hadn't had paper work done on it yet, from little cases to big ones, it was her job to talk to all the members of the BAU and to write everything down. Apparently catching bad guys was enough for them so why should they do the paper work when they could get one girl to do all the work for them? Bonnie had to laugh to her, her and Garcia were much alike as they both spent most they day in front of a computer.

Right now Garcia was probably playing one of those virtual reality games on her computer, knowing she wasn't suppose to. As for Bonnie, she tried to play by the rules, a rebel playing by the rules, it was horrible. But she occasionally checked her email, just getting one or two here and there, she had yet to reply to that email Elle had sent her nearly a month ago.

Rubbing her temples, she saw the hustle and bustle of people, Hotch pointing to Bonnie, "A new case, we're out to Denver, stay here with Garcia."

Bonnie stood up quickly as the rest of the squad ran past her, observing Reid. He had his typical brown messenger bag on, beige slakes on his legs, a red shirt along with a nice brown slick tie around his neck (funny how he wore that after she commented on how nice it looked on him), and his sharp shades on his face. HE looked good, she groaned, this was not the typical guy and she was to stay true to her word, why was she teasing such an innocent mind?

Notes: This probably wasn't my best chapter, but please stay patient and if you have any ideas, feel free to voice out your opinions. I have ideas in my head and I have a plot, but if there's anything you'd like to see, I would love to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Same Old Situation

"Spence, what happened to Oreo?" Bonnie asked, looking around the boy genius's apartment.

Three weeks later Bonnie had come over his place, being on the phone with her for an hour as her listened to her curse up a storm about her laptop being broke. Being the good friend he was, he offered her to come over so he could fix the problem. Not taking his eyes off the screen, he replied, "She died, a week ago."

Frowning, the girl placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should've told me."

"She was old, it was expected," Coughing, he looked up at her as she stood before him, a low cut purple and black striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "Your computer's messed up pretty badly, I'm probably going to have to reboot the system."

"Fuck." Bonnie cursed, running her fingers through her black hair.

Deciding to make a joke, the doctor looked up at her, "Have you been downloading porn?"

Bonnie gasped while smacking his shoulder, "I should ask you, last night you were telling me your computer froze for an hour."

Spencer returned the shocked reaction, "How could you accuse me of such things?"

"You're a horny bastard." She giggled, her hips being pushed away by the BAU agent.

They joked around often as Bonnie and Spencer hung out often on weekends. Both really didn't contact others in the force after work hours, after all Elle was Bonnie's only real friend there, but after her episode they hadn't contacted each other since. It was weird, Reid and the girl were friends, they acted as best of friends, sometimes they caught themselves locking lips, there was no doubt Spencer had feelings for her. But Bonnie was secretive and avoided the subject of a relationship at all costs. Reid had just stopped implying his feelings, just happy she was there.

Becoming slightly frustrated himself, he ran his fingers through his slightly growing hair and asked, "Can you pass me that USB? I haven't used it and we're gonna need it to put all your programs and documents on this, I'm going to have to reboot the system."

Bonnie groaned, whimpering almost as she handed it to him, "What does a USB exactly do? I'm kind of stupid when it comes to that shit."

"It replaces the CD almost, it's much easier to hold information on it instead of burning things, you can place thousands of amount of data on this thing, I only buy 2 gig USB's, it's enough room to put all your information on this. Besides, it's easier to carry around then a CD."

"Thank you Wikipedia." She giggled, going into the kitchen.

Gasping, he shouted, "I'm going to take that as a compliment considering how Wikipedia is more useful and knowledgeable than Google and Yahoo!"

A few hours had past as Bonnie had made Penne Al Vodka, even cleaning up for him as she insisted that it was her way of thanking the young doctor. He just had to smile as he asked her if she would like to stay over, it was late and he didn't want her to drive home by herself. With the job he had he learned to think the way murders did and there was no way he wanted Bonnie to get hurt. Even though Bonnie was very smart herself, he thought that if she had gone to school and had a better resume, she could even become part of the BAU team.

"I think you should date Garcia." Bonnie giggled, walking out of the bathroom with shorts and a tank top on.

Reid was taken back by the comment as he went with that, "Garcia is full of life, but I don't think we'd make a good couple. She makes jokes that I don't get and I don't think she goes for men like me. She'd want someone like Morgan."

Bonnie shook her head, "That Morgan, he thinks he's such a ladies man."

"That's the truth," He laughed, in his usual night attire, "He loves teasing me, but I guess that's just what makes him."

"Everyone on the squad has been more then nice to me."

He nodded, she probably made the comment about Garcia to perhaps dismiss herself from relationships. By now he had come to fully know her, well except for her past, which he knew practically nothing about. There was one comment she made, about him maybe going to visit his mother, but he replied that with the answer that he didn't want to look at what he feared what he could become. IT was odd, how open he was about that to her and no one else, he wished she could be open with him.

Going into his bedroom, he laid down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling as the door soon opened and closed. His eyes were closed, he thought she would sleep on the couch, but apparently he was wrong.

Feeling her body next to his, her head lying in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his thin waist. At this his hand reached around to wrap around her shoulders, playing with her hair as the other hand cupped her cheek, kissing her lips gently before kissing her forehead and going back to lie down. There was nothing in the air but the sounds of their breath, not taking long for both of them to fall asleep.

The next morning came as Dr. Spencer Reid let Bonnie sleep, it was Sunday and there was no use waking her up just because he was an early riser. The warm water felt good on his naked skin, just letting himself get lost in the bliss. It felt good to wake himself up this way, letting the room get steamy because of the rising temperature of his shoulder. He didn't even bother to wash himself as of yet, just letting himself wake up, the crust in his flaking out.

The glass door opened soon opened, the dark-circle eyed man turning around to see Bonnie's naked body joining him. He groaned as he couldn't help it, his hand reaching out, holding her neck as his thumb massaged her skin gently. Her green eyes were beautiful, looking into his own light brown eyes as soon their lips connected, the water running down both their bodies now as his shower was small.

His hands gently held her cheeks, running his fingers through her soft hair as their mouths opened, tongues gently massaging each other. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pressing her naked body against his. Spencer Reid had to groan, her body was just so inviting, the energy radiating off of her was enough to make his member hard.

Giggling, she felt this while pressing him against the wall of the shower, though he soon reversed her, now her body being stuck between him and the wall. His hands ran down her hips, lifting her leg up as he soon entered her. Her fingers were gripping his hair and her lips near his ear, so he was fully able to hear her moan in pleasure. He was doing the same, breathing heavily as both their bodies became hot and wet.

Monday soon came for the young doctor, him sitting at his desk as he was reading the latest case. He had gotten there early, only Hotch there to give him the papers. Steel Calvetti was found dead in his home, his wife Skyler La Ferno left upstairs on the bed, covered in blood; raped and left for dead. The doctors said she would make it, but she had yet to wake up so they couldn't get any information out of her.

The young doctor watched Morgan walk through the doctors, greeting him as he moaned, on his desk was already the case file. Spencer Reid scratched the back of his neck, replaying the events which had happened yesterday. After the two co-workers had engaged in sexual intercourse, they only had breakfast together before Bonnie left, kissing his cheek and telling him she'd see him at work. He had yet to run into the girl, but then again her job was only file work.

He sighed, groaning almost as once again the sex was amazing. It had been three times by now and each time felt like the first. Her energy was amazing and he wanted it, he wanted to be inside her or maybe, just wanted to be with her period. But he had to shake off the thoughts, he didn't know where they were right now, telling no one of their secret affair and not talking about it when they were just chatting about random things. She teased him sometimes, but for the most part they never mentioned when they had sex or where they stood and when he did, she would just frown. He couldn't change her, but maybe that's what made him so attracted to her.

Groaning, he saw her walk by as she smiled, sitting down on his desk as she asked, "What's the case?"

"Classified." He teased as she stuck her tongue out, pinching his shoulder gently.

Swatting her hand away, he laughed, "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Bonnie."

"He takes it with a tea spoon of coffee, fill the rest with sugar." Morgan laughed, taking the girl's seat as she got up.

The two laughed, teasing the doctor as they knew it was true, him rolling her eyes as he watched her walk away, "So what's going on, lover boy?"

"Shut up."

"So, anyone figure anything out?" Emily asked, coming up to the two men.

Morgan shook his head, staring down at the papers as soon Gideon and Hotch joined them, "Skyler hasn't awaken yet and we haven't yet gone to the house."

Emily shook her head, staring at a picture that seemed to be the couple's wedding day, "They look so happy, who would want to do this to a happy couple?"

"Perhaps, an ex-lover, someone seeking revenge. When a couple is sought out like this it's usually someone whose angry at both, angry at the person for leaving them and angry at the spouse for taking their love away," Reid answered, looking against at the files, "They were married for four years, Skyler's 24 and Steel….was 28."

Everyone shook their heads as Emily kept looking at the picture, she just couldn't believe it. They looked so happy, both dressed in white, it was beautiful. The man in the picture was tall, she would guess Reid's height, but very buff with long blonde hair that he kept in a pony tall. And the woman was beautiful, with ice blue eyes and long orange hair with black streaks. She couldn't imagine who would want to hurt someone as beautiful as this.

The office was ringing with phone calls and busy with people chatting, J.J. walking up to her boss, "There's two girls here, they claim they know who did this, they're friends of Miss La Ferno."

"Where are they?"

The young blonde pointed to these two women who were about the victim's age, both coming towards the BAU team. They were odd looking women at that as well, they all observed. One was about 5'6", 5'7", with shoulder length blue hair, some of it up in a pony tail while she let two strands gently fall on her face, a pierced eyebrow and nose. Her skin was pale and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. She wore a white T-Shirt that fell off the shoulders with a black tank top underneath (showing of a Ying Yang symbol on her right upper arm and her knuckles having word tattoos on them), and ripped jeans on her lean legs.

The other was short, around 5'2" with a short red pixy-do hair cut. Her brown eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with pink eye-shadow. Her upper body was covered in a black long sleeved Iron Maiden shirt, though it was long cut so you could see a lip tattoo on her left breast and a thorn necklace tattoo around her neck. She was wearing a plaid pleaded skirt with knee high combat boots. Her lip was pierced and when she opened her mouth, you could see her pierced tongue.

Hotch raised his eyebrows as he walked up to them, "I'm special Agent Aaron Hotch, how can you help us."

The blue haired girl took off her shades to reveal her own blue eyes, "I'm Joan Wachowski and this is Lisa Miller."

"We're friends of Skyler." The girl replied.

"And we know exactly who tried to hurt her and who killed her husband."

The whole team looked at each other as the boss decided to keep handling the situation, "And who do you know?"

Joan laughed while licking her teeth, "She was our friend, but we haven't seen her in four years. But when she left there was a fight, she called us all drug addicts and losers. She was Skyler's best friend and when she tried to stop her, this fucker called her a dyke."

"Cause Skyler's bisexual," Lisa added as Morgan gave Reid a look, "She had to be the one who did this. She was one of our friends, we knew her since we were 14! We helped her because we knew she wanted to make a better life for herself."

"Because, we did pretty bad shit, we were in a band and she was the drummer. She was always drunk and a bad heroin abuser, she never went to school sober or without some drug in her."

"How can you be sure it's her when you haven't seen her in four years?" Emily asked.

Joan shook her head, "We just know, she had a horrible anger problem, especially when drunk and when she walked out on us, she was going through withdrawal."

Gideon nodded while asking, "So what's her name? We'll have our tech run her name through."

At this the shorter girl shook her head, "Her name is Bonnie Valentino, but you won't find her under that name."

Before another question was asked, Bonnie came back, holding Reid's cup of coffee while giving it to him. Everyone was quiet as she gasped, her head shooting up to see the two girls in front of her. Bonnie could feel her heart stop, these two were two who she had fought with before leaving her past behind, four years ago. What the hell were they doing here?

Everything was silent as Hotch introduced, "This is one of the tech, Bonnie Deville."

As if none were listening, the three girls just stared at each other. Suddenly, Joan screamed and her fist lashed out, decking Bonnie right in the chin. She fell back as Morgan and Reid caught her, Lisa trying to hold back her friend. Still trying to move around, the restrained girl shouted, "You fucking bitch! Wasn't it enough you stabbed us in the back!? We were your best friends!"

"You're all fucking junkies and it took me years to finally figure it out!"

"Because you were high all the fucking time! You were the worst one of all," Lisa shouted, seeing everyone's shocked faces, including Bonnie's, "That's right, you didn't want anyone knowing about your past, you fucking whore! Bonnie Deville and Bonnie Valentino are the same person, they just have different social security numbers! We sponged her case, she was the worst heroin addict, alcoholic, whore!"

Clenching her fists, Bonnie's eyes flared up as Spencer sat there in shock, gently asking, "Is that true?"

Instead of answering the question, Bonnie looked up and calmly asked Joan, "Where's Skyler?"

"Don't play like you don't know," She laughed almost, "You killed her husband and you almost killed her!"

"She married Steel?"

Lisa growled while pushing her back, crying almost, "She was your best friend, she loved you. She was your best friend since age 14 and she never stopped! She didn't have a Maid of Honor cause she said you were there in spirit," She growled, fuming with anger, "We knew you were fucked up in the head, we were your friends!"

"I haven't seen you guys in four fucking years! How the hell would I even know where you live!? We lived in New York!"

Everyone stared at the three girls, Bonnie having her head bowed as Lisa and Joan were both in tears. Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Bonnie had demons in her pasts, but he had no idea how intense they were. No doubt in his mind they were just hysterical, but everything he was finding out. Gulping, he touched Bonnie's shoulder, "What would be Bonnie's reason to kill her best friend and her husband?"

"Didn't Bonnie tell you?" Joan laughed.

Lisa snorted, "Of course she wouldn't, she was probably ashamed and that's why she sought of to do this; she dated Skyler! Bonnie's bisexual, they dated for two years, when she was 14 to when she was 16 when they broke up, that's how our band started.

Notes: This is the beginning of my plan so I hope you liked the idea


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Dirty Little Thing

Everyone stood there in shock, looking at the assistant as she folded her arms, looking away from everyone. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Bonnie; bisexual? IT made sense that there was so little in her papers, that she changed her name and even fooled the system into making a practically different person then she was before. A former drug addict and alcoholic, no one even knew.

Bonnie could feel herself getting angry, she tried so hard to not to let anyone find out anything about her past. By far the only thing she did tell was Spencer and that was only about who she had lost her virginity to. But she didn't want anyone to know this, she liked this job and she wanted to keep it. God, this was a past she needed to be buried in the past. Skyler hurt, her husband dead, her past revealed; and now it all being blamed on her.

"Go ahead, Bonnie, tell everyone." Joan cooed.

Her arms folded, Bonnie shifted her body, "I was experimental, confused."

Lisa shook her head, "You're not experimental for two years, you'd figure out if you didn't like girls after a week of dating her! You dated her for two years, you had sex with her!"

"Shut up!" Bonnie shouted.

Hotch ordered for Joan and Lisa to be escorted out, though as they were leaving the blue haired girl turned around and shouted, "Remember Bonnie! Remember when we use to meet at Skyler's house, listen to heavy metal and rehearse! All we did was drink, smoke, and get high! And you were the worst! All we did was weed or cocaine but you injected heroin!"

As the two girls left, Bonnie's eyes watered up as she stared at everyone, running out of the building. Everyone stared at each other as Garcia called up Hotch, telling him that Skyler woke up. A week later the killer was found and Bonnie was allowed to come back to work. Joan and Lisa were still at the hospital, they had called the office and told them that Skyler wanted to see Bonnie.

That is where she sat, in the back of the SUV that Hotch drove, waiting to be driven to the hospital where her former best friend laid. She sat next to Reid, who tried to talk to her, but she spoke to no one. She didn't want anyone knowing what they knew, she didn't even if she wanted to work at the BAU office anymore. Demons in the past were meant to stay there, not to be brought back.

Bonnie closed her eyes, remembering everything. She remembered all those long nights in Skyler's basement, where the band would practice for shows they did at underground venues. She wasn't a school person, her parents had two other girls and a son that were doing well in school, they didn't need her. They loved her, but it wasn't surprising that the second she got a car, she was always out with her friends, causing some kind of mischief.

She could remember being drunk, not remembering half of the things she did. She remembered all those nights just jabbing a needle in her arm and going off to have sex with her girlfriend. IT was true, who was experimental for two years? But no one understood, two years was like a week, how could anyone tell the difference when they were constantly stoned. It was when she woke up and took a little time to breathe the air that she knew what she was doing was wrong.

Bonnie could remember being so drugged up that before shows she would rip off her shirt and play in her bra. Skyler always had a nice voice, Joan was the guitarist, a very talented one at that, and Lisa was the bassist. They sounded like Anthrax, the girl actually smiling a bit in remembrance. They thought they were on top of the world, that they couldn't escape death, but in reality, Bonnie never thought she would make it to see her 18th birthday.

The van reached the hospital as they all excited the car, Reid watching Morgan lead the girl into the place. He badly wanted to talk to the girl, obviously she was upset by what everyone found out. But he just couldn't believe it, a girl that beautiful with so much life in her was formally mixed into the horrible world of drugs. IT was understandable she never opened up to him, though God he wished she did.

She took a deep breath as Hotch whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Bonnie, you still have your job."

"I know, but, God I just tried to hard to forget the past."

He patted her shoulder while leading her to the room. Bonnie closed her eyes while turning the door knob and going into the room, coming face to face with a person she hadn't seen in four years. She looked good, Skyler always kept her body in shape and it wasn't surprising she was a size four even after having a kid. She wasn't bruised up too badly anymore, her orange and black hair back in a pony tail.

Skyler's blue eyes looked up into Bonnie's green eyes as the patient stood up. The two stared at each other as the black haired girl scratched the back of her neck. IT was silent as Bonnie was first to speak, "I walked away."

"It took a while for me to realize I should've too," Skyler sniffed in, "You look good, you haven't changed a bit."

She smiled, "Neither have you, but then again it's only been four years."

Shaking her head, Skyler replied, "Maybe only four years have past, but we have changed so much. I've really grown up and I can see you have too."

"I was going through withdrawal, I didn't know how else to escape. I knew if I stayed I was going to die."

"I just wish you could've been there for my wedding."

Bonnie nodded, feeling her eyes tear up, "Steel was a good guy, I knew he would take care of you."

"I have a daughter," Skyler's eyes lit up, "Three eyes old, I named her Bianca."

"That's my second middle name." She stated in a whisper.

The two looked at each other as both their eyes began to tear up, Bonnie wiping her eyes while whispering, "I'm so sorry."

It was at these simple three words that cause Skyler to walk over and hug her friend, Bonnie crying in her shoulder as she hugged back. The rest of the team watched from the windows as the two hugged, gripping onto each other as if not a day had past between them. Though they seemed more like adults and they attires were different, it was obvious that the bond they once shared was still strong.

Skyler gripped her shoulders while crying, though a smile on her face, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sky."

They laughed lightly as Skyler turned to the window, pointing to Reid, "That one, you've involved yourself with that one."

Bonnie's eyes were wide as she turned, "How'd you know?"

Skyler grinned while raising her eyebrows, "I know you too well, did you have sex with him?"

Licking her teeth, her green eyes moved while looking back into her ex-lover's blue eyes, "Three times….but you know I'm not dating him."

"You're 24, shouldn't you give a guy a chance."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, gently brushing her fist across the girl's cheek as she left the room, looking around as no one was around. Her eyes blinked as Reid walked up to her, looking up into his brown eyes as she asked, "Where'd everyone go?"

"It was pretty emotional in there." Spencer stated, looking down at the girl of his affection.

Bonnie sighed while running her fingers through her hair, "We were so close, even after we broke up. I didn't want to walk out, I didn't want to call her all the names I did. But I was going through withdrawal. I had tried for a month when I was 18 and it was the worst month in my life. I attempted suicide five times, so I went back on heroin more then ever. When I left two years later, I kind of forced myself to keep my head on straight."

His head was also down, whispering, "We've opened up a lot, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to forget it even happened, like I dreamed my past."

Spencer stared into her eyes, seeing the sorrow deep within her soul, knowing right now she didn't want to talk about it. No one was around as he held her neck gently, massaging her skin as she sighed. Skyler watched, smirking and shaking her head as she knew Bonnie all too well. She was scared, she knew as much as she tried to hide it, her heart was with Spencer Reid, but there was no way this time she was letting her walls down.

Bonnie stared up at him as she spoke, "Do you want to get back with everyone else?"

Um, sure, I believe they're in the cafeteria."

The rest of the BAU was in fact in the cafeteria, everyone getting something to eat as it wasn't their place to get involved. On a personal level, they took Bonnie here so she could perhaps kill some of the demons in her past. In a way they were like family, though most of their affairs were business, each one of them had feelings and since the record was in fact sponged, there was nothing they could do. In fact, Bonnie was very much liked, all this was shocking.

Morgan shook his head, "I can't believe this."

Joan and Lisa joined them as they knew Bonnie deserved an apology, "C'mon, you never did crazy things when you were a teenager."

"Not like that." The black man laughed, taking a sip of his water.

"Bonnie's a good girl," Lisa stated, "We said a lot of bad things about her before, but even though she did bad things, she had a great heart and cared a lot about her friends. It's not our place to criticize."

Joan nodded in agreement as Morgan looked over at Gideon and leaned in to whisper to Joan, "You know Bonnie better then me, is Reid the kind of guy she would go for?"

Raising a pierced eyebrow, the blue haired girl asked, "The skinny nerd? Unless she's changed, the Bonnie I know has always rolled with guy with long hair, tattoos and piercings everywhere and is usually seven years older then her."

Licking his lips, he nodded as Lisa added in, "But, Bonnie's never liked relationships, after Skyler and getting involved with men who mistreated her, she vowed never to date a person, to always keep a distance so that there were no heart breaks."

Suddenly Lisa's phone ringed as she picked up, being on the phone for about a minute as she snapped it close. Turning to Joan, she spoke, "Damien's driving over with Sky's brother."

"Whose Damien?" J.J. asked, getting in the conversation.

Joan turned to her while stating, "The guy Bonnie lost it to."

TC Stark: Well, tomorrow I go back to school so adding will be slow, but please bear with me. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, please stick around to see what goes on. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: I know, it's been sooooooo long, but I've been really busy so please bear with me. This chapter's a bit of a flash back to introduce the history between Bonnie and Damien. Also, I dunno if anyone noticed, but I made a mistake back saying he was five years older, he's really ten. I don't feel like going back and changing the mistake in that chapter lol

Chapter Twelve: Anarchy in the USA

"Oh my God!!"

Bonnie Valentino laughed her ass off, hanging all over Skyler La Ferno after the band just rocked out another stage. Now it was time for the after party, though everyday was a party for these rocking teens. Especially the drummer, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in another. The vocalist giggled, supporting her friend up as she practically downed the whole bottle.

The band frequently partied at Skyler's house, her parent's really didn't give two shits about her partying ways and life was grand. Everyone was getting fucked up, the basement was full of cigarette and weed smoke, liquor bottles and powder all around. The band was there including several fans and close friends, it being well into midnight as time was nothing to them.

Bonnie was in a fit of hysterical laughter over nothing, in a state of stupidity as she continued to drink all her ambitions, if she had any, away. On her body all she had was her bra and low rise black jeans, after all she played every show in her bra as either she was way too hot because of the rocking out she did or because all the drugs in her system. Either way, this was her usual attire, her black hair up in a pony tail as her black eyeliner was slightly smudged.

Taking a swig of her bottle, her green eyes looked at her body, on her arms were deep cuts, all from different things. Sometimes, she'd get injured onstage, sometimes she'd get so drugged out she'd black out, and sometimes she was so stoned that she actually thought it was funny to try and kill herself, yep she wasn't going to make it to her last birthday and that was just fine.

Her body was pushed over, her giggling as her thoughts continued to spin and her body numb, looking up to see Damien Napalm look down at her with a stupid stoned grin. The band always rolled with older men, him being ten years older then her, making him 27. He was about 6'3", a dirty rocker as his hair was long and black and curly, he often wore tight leather pants with a studded belt, combat boots over his pants and a leather jacket on with no shirt underneath, showing his pierced nipples and the anarchy tattoo on his chest, even though he had his sleeves done. His eyes were a bright blue and the side of his lip was pierced.

"Don't you need to go home?" Joan snickered, it was one in the morning and she needed to sneak into the house before anyone noticed she didn't come home on time. Though why should they care, they knew she was the one going no where, they had other kids.

Bonnie smirked, swaying as she took a needle and stuck it in her arm, shooting up heroin for the last time that night. IT was then she stood up, tripping a little as she sniffed her nose, Damien offering to drive her home. IT was time to say goodbye to everyone, going over to kiss Skyler. Even though it had been a year since the two girls had broken up, they still were very affectionate with each other, especially under the influence.

Damien wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulder, supporting her up as she was totally fucked, practically helping her into the passenger seat of his old Suburban. Though, who should he be criticizing? He was just as fucked as her, he was a coke addict to the extreme, picking up a tissue to stop the bleeding of his nose as all they could do was laugh at each other. Lighting up a cig, he rolled down the windows and sped off, glancing over at Bonnie's body sweating from being so stoned out.

Searching through his glove department, the girl lit up herself while closing her eyes, murmuring incoherent things, "What'd you say, Valentino?"

She giggled, "Oh man, I'm so fucked…and I have school tomorrow."

"That never stopped you before." He snickered, trying to sober himself up while driving faster then he should.

Bonnie punched his arm lightly, he was a drop out what did he know, "You want me to drive you to school?"

"Nah," She shook her head, "I'll be good to drive."

As the truck stopped at a red light, Damien looked over with a smirk, "You're still just in your bra….think mommy and daddy will approve?"

She had to smirk as well, flicking the cig out the window when she was done, "Youuuuuu can stop starrrinnnnggggg." Bonnie laughed, resting her forehead against the window as one of his old shirts lying around and tossed above her head, him sneaking in a squeeze of her boob.

The drummer of the punk band gasped and punched him lightly, pulling the shirt on as he flickered his tongue at you, "I know you want me….besides I was the one who pierced your nipples."

She had to stick out her own pierced tongue as he took off, it not taking too much longer for him to arrive outside her house. All the drugged out girl could do was stare, groaning as her mind was spinning, Damien massaging her temples gently. Soon her head was in his lap, his fingers running themselves through her hair as they were two stoned people just sitting there. Damien had nothing to do, he was a 27 year old singer of a band who supported him and she was a 17 year old drummer who still had to go to school and do all that bullshit.

The man could see her falling asleep, groaning as she was right on his erection, pinching the skin on the back of her neck to wake her up. Green eyes looked into blue ones as she groaned, placing her boots back on as she had taken them off prior. He had lit up again while stating, "Get the fuck outta my car, I need to see Chad."

Bonnie growled, pinching his pierced nipple as he did the same, "Chad's an asshole, I give him head once and he needs to fucking exploit it and fuck men!"

In the state of intoxication, she found herself soon laughing again, being shoved out of his car as she struggled to walk, not even wanting to look down as she feared she might pass out there. The goal of the night, to successfully climb into her attic room without her parents knowing she wasn't home and trying to get at least three hours of sleep before she would wake up the next morning for school, which she hardly remembered anyway considering the fact she shot up before picking up Skyler.

No more then three feet were walked before she felt her slender body being hoisted up over a male shoulder. Blinking, she next found herself lying on her back in huge trunk space of Damien's beat up Suburban. Her body felt so numb right now, confused and dazed as she watched the older man rip off his jacket, pinning her scarred covered wrists above her head. The grip was tight, his knees pressing down to spread her own legs.

"What are you doing?" She groaned, stoned out.

He smirked, licking his lips while pressing them down on hers, hearing the humming of her moans against his lips. His fingers dug into her wrists, biting her bottom lip as she was sure it was bleeding. With the taste of blood on their lips, he quickly got to work on shoving his tongue halfway down her throat. Her eyes were wide, countering the kiss while going at it just as fierce, though it was apparent Damien wanted to be in control.

Pinning her shoulders down, he continued to kiss her roughly, running his hands down her hips, gripping them to pull her up against his erection. Bonnie whimpered, gripping his shoulders as her hips bucked with every hump, god he was hard. It wasn't long before his teeth were gripping onto the skin of her neck, sucking on it roughly as there was a purple hickey there when he was done, laughing and ripping off the shirt that he'd given her to wear.

Bonnie bit her lip while lying back, arching her back so that he could undo her bra, gasping as he bit one of her pierced nipple. Her body almost tremor, him growling and pushing her down, fiercely biting her nipple as he fumbled with the buckle on her belt. Finally undoing it, he undid her zipper while pulling them down slightly. She kicked slightly, gripping his shoulders. His shoulders began to bled, pinning her down while covering her mouth with one of his hand.

Her green eyes sparkled, sobering up as his other hand undid his own pants. His tongue flickered out, pulling out his pierced member as she groaned, him muffling her sounds. Momentarily he took his hand off her mouth to rip her legs open as Bonnie shuddered, "You sure about this?" Her mind began spinning again, "You could get in trouble."

"You don't give a fuck what I do to you," Damien laughed, hovering over her body and pinning her down, "Now shut up."

Soon Bonnie was screaming at the top of her lungs as Damien ripped into her, grabbing her ass to pull her up against his body. He had no mercy to the fact she was a virgin, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. He could see the tears in her eyes, but both were so fucked up that it's like the pain wasn't even there. She just laid there, letting herself be screwed so hard she started bleeding.

She was certainly a screamer as Damien had to cover her mouth with his, still banging her uncontrollably as each time he came out slightly, he thrust back in even harder and deeper. Bucking more, her legs wrapped around his waist as both their chests pressed up against each other. The force was so strong, he could possibly feel the car moving, she was certainly moving. Grabbing her left tit, he bit her neck, still humping her as she bit the gauge on his ear to help her contain the pain.

Each thrust was torture for her, pleasure for him as this was exactly the way he liked it, rough and 100 in control. Who knew they would be fucking, sure they flirted but no doubt the fact that both were totally drugged up it wouldn't happen. But it was happening, right now as Bonnie couldn't believe it, her body numb and limp as her virginity was being taken away from her. Not that she gave a fuck, when you were an addict you didn't give much of a fuck who you did or how you lost it, even if it was someone who was ten years older then you.

Damien could get in so much trouble for this, but he didn't care. All he wanted was some pussy and he was getting some, Bonnie totally submissive. Even though it was rough, she had to admit she liked it a bit, besides it was just the fact she was tight and a virgin that it hurt so much. No doubt, Damien being the user he was would see her as easy prey and probably pull this stunt again. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much.

The young girl quivered as she came, letting out once last groan as he tore out and ejaculated on the floor of his truck. His body just hovered over hers for a few seconds, taking in what he was seeing. An overdosing teen was there on the floor of his truck, her eyes closed and her chest rising up and down. He smirked, kissing her breasts one more time before zipping up and getting out of the back.

It didn't take too long for her to get redressed, a little more sober then she was before. She couldn't believe what just happened, what just went on. She just had sex with Damien, Damien! The best friend of Skyler's older brother Jay, the guy who was 27 and hung around them and provided them with alcohol and drugs. Bonnie Valentino had lost her virginity to him in the most painful way possible.

As she walked up her driveway, Damien lit up again and stared at her doing so. God she had a terrific body and his dick was still throbbing in remembrance. No doubt he would try for it again, he was a women abuser and in a way, Bonnie had it coming to her in his mind. He'd probably be burying her in a year, so why not get in the fun while she was around. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he sighed, almost hoping that that sweet girl, even though with bad habits, could find a better guy then him.

---

Bonnie Deville, followed by Dr. Spencer Reid, walked to where the rest of the BAU was and where the former members of her band were. Joan and Lisa were quick to apologize, Bonnie shrugging and stating, "It's horrible who the killer really was."

Derek shook his head, giving information, "Just a neighbor, no one thought anything of him. Just the guy that was always raking the leaves, always said hi to Skyler and her husband. They even had him over for dinner sometimes."

"He was in love with Skyler and thought she felt the same way," The younger doctor was handed a coffee by Emily, him continuing, "She didn't have to do anything, just her kindness made him believe that they were signs of affection."

"With the husband out of the way he hoped to start his own romance with her. When seeing how much she mourned for her husband, he tried to kill her." Gideon concluded.

Running her fingers through her hair, Bonnie just shrugged and stated, "I'm glad he's behind bars, but this is a terrible way to meet after four years again. He was a great guy too and he really made Skyler happy."

"Y'know, Skyler didn't have a Maid of Honor because she said that it was always suppose to be you." Joan whispered, looking her friend in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Hotch looked over at his assistant. It was good to clear her as a suspect, she did good work for the team. She was always on time for work and when writing the case files down she did everything to perfection. With every mission as well she added great input and was very knowledgeable. Even with the past records, they were sponged and just like J.J. he was hoping she could take some classes and actually become an official member of the BAU.

She took a sip of her coffee as the boss stated, "I'll give you a few more minutes, then we really have to get back to the head quarters."

Nodding once more, she watched everyone leave except for Reid, he had gone to the bathroom and once coming back, confused to see that everyone left. IT was a nice laugh for a girl who hadn't laughed the past few days. Of course she felt like shit, the girl who was suppose to be her best friend she had abandoned for four years and the way they reunited was by her husband being killed. IT was horrible and it made Bonnie think over her life, it was the cause of withdrawal that made her act the way she had and if she could, she'd take it all back.

"Bonnie, look out!" Reid shouted.

Raising an eyebrow, suddenly her eyes and were covered and there was an arm that wrapped around her waist to pull her into a masculine body. She tried to fight it off at first, but stopped once laughter was running through her ears. As she was let go, Bonnie turned around and it was like a blast from the past. This guy hadn't changed one bit, his hair still long and still wearing his usual outfit, though this time he had a shirt on underneath his leather jacket.

Holding her heart, the black haired girl snarled, "Damien, you almost scared me to death!"

Damien grinned while embracing the young girl that he had deflowered so many years ago, "Ah, it was worth it. Give Damien some sugar, baby."

Reid's heart stopped as he watched what was going on in front of him. It was nothing graphic, them just hugging each other as he kissed her neck, making comments how good she looked. The young doctor was looking at the man who had been Bonnie's first, the man who was ten years older then him. And how close they acted with each other, his heart sank even lower, not even wanting to look. He really did care for Bonnie, it hurt seeing a guy who treated her so badly be able to act so freely around her when he was trying so hard.

Bonnie pulled away from the older man, pulling Reid forward as she introduced, "Damien, this is my co-worker and friend, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor?" He raised a pierced eyebrow, "You're like Bonnie's age, can you operate on me or something?"

Wringing his hands, Spencer replied, "No, the title doctor is just…well a title to explain the degree that I am. I have three PhD's."

Damien gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "I'm a high school drop out, I really have no idea what that means. But nice to meet ya anyway," Damien shook the young doctor's hand, "We had no idea she'd ever get into this profession with all the pigs."

Bonnie glared at Damien, punching his arm while turning back to her friend, "We should get going, Spence, I'm sure Hotch is getting impatient."

Reid smiled weakly while turning to the older man, "Well, it was…nice to meet you, Damien."

TC Stark: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I have a lot planned for this story, some even new ideas that I didn't have before. Not just romance ideas but mystery ideas so bear with the slowness. Also, did anyone see the episode after the super bowl!? I hope Reid's ok, the previews for the next episode are crazy. I hope they don't kill off my favorite character or anything or take him off like Elle. ;; Please R&R!!!


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Oh God, thank God Reid didn't die, I was so scared I know I'm a baby lol Well, thank you all reviewers for reading the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Remember, if you have any suggestions feel free to send em my way. I own none of the Criminal Mind characters, though I wish I did lol

Chapter Thirteen: Woman of Mass Distraction

Friendly faces smiled and waved hello, the atmosphere bright to go along with the unusual warm weather for it being winter season. The friendly atmosphere covered up the bleak events and odd reunion that occurred a few weeks ago. The world never stopped spinning and people never stopped acting the way that they did, eating, sleeping, going to work, and interacting with people. Life went on.

Life did go on; especially at the BAU where all the people there were use to going back to the norm after odd things happening. Besides, it was none of their lives; it didn't affect them at all. There were other mysteries to be solved and the work never ended. Besides the fact that, the events turned out pretty ok, even though there was a murder, there was forgiveness, ends tied, and a reunion.

The only one that felt affected by all the events that happened a few weeks ago was a certain doctor. The certain doctor that even though a close friend to the adventurous girl, also her admirer and once in a while her lover. Being as close of friends as they were, it was sad that she didn't open up that much to him, though as understanding as he is, he wished he was prepared for all of it. Prepared for bisexuality and prepared to shake hands with the man who so long ago took that girl's affection to his advantage.

Walking into a local small grocery store, he took note that it was a bit odd. She always talked about that man in a low way, him being a woman user and everything and breaking her slightly. Why did she act so happy to see him? In a way, he guessed that she was trying best to be a big person, she was an adult and able to deal with on flings better then she was able to as a teenager. It was in the past and since she had made amends with her best friend/ex-girlfriend, the same had to go for all.

"Um, I'll buy a pack of Marlboros Menthol." Dr. Spencer Reid stated to the older Indian man on the other side of the counter.

The man took a moment took a moment to look the skinny man over, getting a pack and ringing the cigarettes up along with a bottle of Snapple, "Excuse me, son, but, no offense, you don't look like a smoker."

It was funny, he didn't know why it put such a smile on his face, "I'm not, I'm meeting a friend for lunch and she's the smoker."

Giving the doctor his change, the older man smirked, "Oh? A girl? I wish I was young again."

It was with this comment that the smile faded, "It's not like that."

_It's not like that. _Those were the words that came out of his mouth. But they weren't the words that were circling in his head. In his head, thoughts were a jumble. He thought about how great her smile was, her humor, how full of life she was. She was witty and smart, able to entertain him yet also hold a good conversation. Even with the bad past, just talking to her and having her friendship brightened up his day.

Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous. That long black hair, almost with a hint of blue in it to make it shiny. He loved pushing the strands of hair away from her face, wanting to see those beautiful green eyes. With a lean figure, it was also something to be lustful for. Under those cloths was a dangerous body, experienced with piercings and tattoos. He was glad he had the opportunity to lose his virginity to a woman like that.

As he drove to the nearby outside café he was meeting her at, he sighed. Even though he enjoyed the time with her, it was also sorrowful. Meeting Skyler and Damien were like reminders to the fact that she was so fucked up that relationships, boyfriends, and dating were out of the question. She was scared, but she would never allow herself to go through all that heartbreak again. In a way, he dealt with it; he never came out and said anything but she knew they way he felt. He just sucked it up, happy with what they had, whatever their crazy friendship consisted of.

Bonnie Deville, formally Valentino, patiently sat at one of the tables outside the small café that she frequently met Spencer at. It a very nice place, serving excellent coffee and all sorts of wraps. It was a nice place to either spend inside or outside, to catch up with friends. Or where Morgan frequently offered to take her out to coffee, an offer she had yet to except. But she waited for him, only there for a few minutes, smiling once she saw him emerge from his car.

The doctor gently dropped his messenger bag on the floor, sitting in a chair across from the young assistant, "Hope I didn't make you wait long."

"I know, I was very disappointed, I don't think we can do this anymore." She giggled, seeing the shocked look on Reid's face.

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, "It feels good to have a day off, things were getting a bit hectic."

"I can imagine, the paper work is really piling up. I technically should be there overtime that's how much there is."

"You deserve today."

"Not as much as you do."

Spencer sheepishly shrugged, placing in his orders with a waitress that walked by, Bonnie doing the same. Once this was done, he turned back to her, "Does it seem weird to you? How warm it is?"

Bonnie laughed and nodded, pointing to the flimsy jacket she had on, "I was really looking forward to snow. I'm still such a kid."

"I can imagine." He muttered, laughing after seeing the look on his female friend's face.

"I hope we have a snow storm so I can pelt a snowball at your big-ass head."

Looking over, the doctor stated, "That was uncalled for."

The two laughed, knowing neither was serious. Her laugh was so nice to his ears, her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, "So what'd you do last night?"

His coffee was served, him preparing it while replying, "I got home late last night, as you said there's been a lot of paper work lately, even for me. I watched a little TV when I got home, they had a special on Benito Mussolini that I watched. Very informative, I was really impressed," After receiving a look from Bonnie, he laughed while going on, "Then I went online and looked at pet stores before going to bed."

"You miss Oreo, huh?"

"I do."

Bonnie reached over and gently brushed her finger tips against his hand, him shrugging to try and keep the mood up, "How about you?"

"Skyler came over, she um, brought a few photo albums. It was real rad, seeing us. I forgot what it was like being 15, 16. The whole high school shit. Funny, those years really weren't about school," Bonnie laughed, "I got into fights, because people knew about me and Skyler, even after we broke up. But, I drowned that out by constantly surrounding myself with friends, bands, music, drugs. I went to Catholic school, how the hell did I not get kicked out."

Spencer laughed, God Bonnie in a Catholic school uniform? But he didn't say anything, hearing her go on, "I was the first one out of the four of us to get a car. My parents, they really didn't give a shit. I got this beat up fucking Cadillac when I turned 16 so I could get the hell out and they could concentrate on their other kids."

"You don't talk much of your sisters."

"They weren't even like sisters to me," Bonnie shrugged, "Skyler was my real family. I slept over her house five days out of the week practically, I called her parents 'mom' and 'dad'. They loved me and accepted me. I mean, I love my parents, fucking first generation Americans both of them. It was a funny household, screaming Italian back at each other. They love me, but they weren't use to the path I went down. Besides, I was so fucked up back then I can understand why they put all the concentration on Sabrina and Vittoria. Now, I have a better relationship with them then my sisters do."

Smiling, the doctor commented, "Must had been an experience."

Bonnie laughed and nodded, fishing through her purse as she cursed silently to herself, her pack of cigarettes was empty. Seeing her frustrated triggered his memory, fishing through his messenger bag to pull out the box of cigarettes and pass it to her. Her green eyes blinked, "You bought me a pack?"

He shrugged, "Figured you were out."

"I'm trying to quit." Bonnie admitted sheepishly while packing the box before opening it and placing one between her lips. Once her lighter was located, she lit the object and breathed in the smoke. It was nice of him, sure it wasn't a good habit but it always paid when you met someone who excepted your bad habits. Besides, he knew she was lying, she always told him she was quitting but it never happened.

As the two chatted it away, Bonnie thought about the conversation her and Skyler had shared last night. It was nice having her over, talking about old times. Her best friend really missed Steel. After the two female's break up, Skyler never really gave her heart to anyone else even though she had many boyfriends and girlfriends afterwards. When Steel came into the picture, Skyler fell head over heels and it was nice to see her friend happy again.

Bonnie was happy when she dated Skyler, but after two years she realized that bisexuality wasn't for her. Skyler was her best friend and yes they did sexual things together, but to her it just felt like a really close friendship. When it was time to tell her that, it broke both their hearts because Bonnie knew what she was doing. But, they got past that and it was just good to have her friend back.

As they flipped through the books last night, she remembered Skyler suddenly bring up the subject of Spencer Reid. "_So he's a doctor?"_

"_Yes, he's our age it's really funny how I've surrounded myself with such different people then I did years go."_

_Skyler laughed, "From what I've seen, he's nice. Really shy, did you bite his head off or something?"_

_This of course received a slap on the shoulders, "He's honestly my best friend there. He's just so nice."_

"_But you've slept with him."_

"_It's not dirty, he was a virgin, Sky."_

"_You must really like him."_

"_I don't attach myself that way anymore."_

_She could remember seeing Skyler frown as they both lit up their cigarettes, "Bonnie, you haven't had sex since Damien when you were 17. That was seven years ago. For you to have sex with another man, he must mean something to you."_

"_I can't break his heart and mine isn't repaired yet. I would never be in a condition to get into a relationship. Besides, I'm just the girl that introduces him to sexual activity, he'll probably go for a lawyer or another doctor soon. I don't do dating, remember?"_

"_Maybe it's time to throw out that idea, from what I see, he's not just sticking around because you're a good fuck and he likes your pierced nipples. I can see that he likes you. He's a good guy, maybe it's about time you get one of those."_

"Bonnie?"

Snapping out of her daze, she tilted her head as Spencer pointed to the waiter standing next to them, "Food's here."

The two spent maybe another hour there before splitting the check, Bonnie had smoked two more cigarettes in that time. Spencer talked to her about getting another cat, though he didn't know what kind he should get. It was nice, refreshing as the two stood up and made way for their cars, Bonnie turning around and leaning up to kiss the doctor's lips gently, "See you at work."

"See you at work, Bonnie."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Man in the Box

He looked familiar. From what was left of his memories, Damien could remember the face of the shy man at the hospital that day. On his way doing nothing, the 34 year old rocker noticed Bonnie's obvious new fling standing there feet away from him at the gas station. He knew that the man felt threatened by his presence and he knew what the right thing to do was.

Spencer Reid was not facing Damien and so could not notice him strutting over to the doctor, hearing his voice run through his ears, "Can I show you a picture?"

The young doctor turned around, it was an odd way to confront someone. When he did turn around, he was shocked to see who was standing in front of him. He remembered Damien and could honestly say he never expected in a hundred years to ever see him again. All he was doing was getting gas before going to the grocery store; he hated pumping his own gas.

His heart fluttered, biting his lower lip as he looked at the older man. Standing in front of him was Bonnie's first. He was the man who had taken Bonnie's virginity in the back of a pick up truck. A pick up truck that Spencer noticed that he was still driving to this day. He knew that this man controlled body. He manipulated her and is the main reason why she would never go forward in their relationship. At one point he wanted to run and at another he wanted to hit him.

Keeping himself poise and calm, the doctor shrugged, "Um, sure."

Damien picked his wallet out of his back pocket, opening it and taking a picture. He pulled the younger man off to the side to reveal the picture to him. Reid had no idea why he was showing him the picture nor why he carried it around. But the doctor took it in his hand and examined it, letting the image sink in. HE didn't know how to feel about the picture, it wasn't anything shocking.

It was a Polaroid picture. A little crinkled by not too bad. In short it was a picture of teenaged Bonnie and Skyler kissing. It wasn't just a small peck, it looks like the picture was taken in the middle of a make out session. Bonnie's black hair was crinkled and teased out a little, still looking beautiful on her face. Skyler's hair at the time was fully orange, pulled back in a ponytail. He had to admit, his pants tightened a little.

Blinking, Spencer Reid looked up at Damien, "Why are you showing me this."

"Because, Reid," Damien started, sitting on a bench and lighting up, "I wanted you to understand Bonnie and Sky."

"Well, I do understand them."

"No, you don't. I know people called Bonnie bisexual, but you can't really even consider it that. Bonnie was never into girls before, it was when she met Skyler that she fell in love. And I mean, it was love. Those two went out for two years, never cheated on each other. They went everywhere, did everything together. They got persecuted practically at school. I mean, they were a real couple."

"So what happened?" Spencer asked, still examining the picture.

Damien laughed, taking a pull, "Unfortunately they brought the worst out of each other. When Bonnie met Skyler she only did weed and shrooms," Spencer gave him a look as he laughed, "I know, I know. But, to a full out junkies, those drugs don't seem so bad. Skyler was doing coke at the time. So, she got Bonnie into it. Of course, Sky didn't do it often and wasn't addicted. Bonnie at the time had a very addictive personality and soon she became so tolerant to the drug that she was doing it all the time. It wasn't until after Bonnie and Skyler broke up that she got into injecting heroin. Then it went all down from there. She would do it all the time. Once in the morning, once in the middle of school, once when she got home, once before a show, and once after a show. She would rush out just to inject heroin. Not to mention she was also drinking heavily at the time."

Spencer's eyes were wide, running his fingers through his hair as Damien went on, "She was a great girl and we weren't any different. We all drank so much, Lisa was a pot head, Joan did acid, Skyler was on coke, and Bonnie did heroin. I mean, I did it with her so I wasn't really helping the situation. Anyway, they broke up because Bonnie broke up with Skyler. After two years her grandma died and for a week she was straight. In that week she realized that she wasn't into girls. She had been living for two years so wildly that this was the first time she was opening her eyes. She broke it Skyler and it didn't go well for either of them. Skyler went home and tried to kill herself with a speedball. Bonnie after that went into a full fledged heroin addiction where she would just stay home for days doing it. She tried to kill herself so many times after that, overdosing, stabbing herself, you name it she tried it. Eventually her and Skyler got back on, they still had a friendship love for each other and they needed each other to try and calm the addiction. It worked for Sky, not Bonnie though."

The doctor's mouth was wide open, the story was never told in such detail to him before. He never knew the pain that Bonnie fully went through. He never knew how screwed up her life really was. He understood now why he saw such pain in her eyes. In a way though he was proud of her. He was proud that she recovered and got her life on tract. If none of this was told to him, he would have never suspected she had this past.

"But, that's not all," God, Spencer didn't know if he could handle anymore, "I know she's crazy about you. She hasn't had sex since she was 17, there's gotta be something special about you. I mean, I just used her. I saw a girl who was vulnerable and barely coherent. In a way I thought she'd be dead in a year so it wasn't hard for me to fuck her. That fucked her up, it's really the reason why she's not giving you a chance. I know that she really-"

"That's a terrible way to think," Reid stood up, he couldn't believe what he just heard, "Bonnie's a great girl. I've learned so much from her, how to really let lose. She's wonderful, I can't believe what you did to her. Because of you the woman that I….." He gulped, chocking at the words.

Damien smirked, "That you love? I know. She can do that. But, I can see she returns it. Just please, I know I messed up, look at me, I'm 34 years old, single. I have the same fucking truck that I had ten years ago when I threw her in there and fucked her. Spencer, if I can call you that, I told you all of this so you'd understand her better. I know she has a thing for you, you're so different then all of us. We've been assholes to her. Skyler proved to her that she wasn't capable of loving and I proved to her that she wasn't capable of being loved."

Spencer bit his lower lip, "I have to go."

The young doctor left with just that that day. He did not say good bye and he did not look back. He tried to keep calm, but inside he felt angry and hurt. He felt angry that a man could do such a thing to such a great girl. She needed help and instead of getting it, she was taken advantage of. In a way he could even accuse him of rape, he could finally use his badge to his advantage.

But, he just shook it off and concentrated on his hurt. He felt hurt about Bonnie being so used. Having the knowledge he did, he could only imagine how rotted her body was from all the drugs and alcohol she consumed. She still smoked, but thinking about how she was cutting down made him smile. In a way he could think about Bonnie and Skyler having sex, both of them naked and-

Pressing down on the breaks, he fluttered his eyes to look around. He was right in front of Bonnie's place. He hadn't even been thinking of where he was driving and it was like he was a zombie. Seeing her car in the driveway, he knew she was home. Bonnie had gotten a new car with the money she was getting from the job, they were paying her very well. She really liked the job, she loved being around all the cases and she loved learning about what people so sick.

Tightening his fingers around the steering wheel, he took a deep breath. He was already there, why not just walk in? Him and Bonnie spend hours at each other's houses, watching TV, eating, talking about work, and talking about anything under the sun. What made today so different. He sighed, holding his head. He had a terrible pain, his thoughts all jumbled. God, he hoped he wasn't going crazy.

He sighed and shut his car off, walking over to the entrance of the girl's house. During the day she often left her door opened, grabbing the handle he noticed it was locked. His eyebrow raised as he rung the doorbell, waiting patiently for the object of his affection. Only moments later did Bonnie open the, in an over sized T-Shirt and shorts. She looked tired, letting the doctor in.

"I stayed up late and wanted to take advantage of my day off." She explained, fixing him up some coffee.

Spencer smiled, "You could of told me that, I'll go home."

"No, don't. I was just thinking about you," He raised his eyebrows as she handed him a movie, "The Jacket. It scarred the shit out of me."

He laughed, shaking his head, "I've seen it before, it could never happen."

"With the shit you deal with this is the one thing you say isn't possible?" She just rolled her eyes, though one could tell she was just teasing him.

After a cup of coffee and a talk about Global Warming, Spencer yawned. His heart raced and his pants tightened as the co-worker move towards him. He never felt this sexually attracted to anyone before, not even while he was going through puberty. She knew this and used it, enjoying the wilder side of Spencer that he never knew existed. She made him a different man and she didn't even know it. She would never know his true feelings in word form, he didn't want her to turn him down again.

Her manicured fingers lifted his chin, staring into his eyes, "Look at those circles, Spence, and you talk about me not getting any sleep."

He gave a soft smile, leaning back and brushing a strand of hair from her face. God her eyes and smile just lifted him so much. He forgot completely everything Damien said to him earlier and concentrated on the Bonnie now. She was kind and beautiful, "Do you want to lie in my bed?"

With a nod Spencer was up, undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting it carelessly fall to the ground. Right now he couldn't care less about keeping his intellectual attitude. He would always be smart and in a way knew he had a higher IQ then anyone who worked on the force. Right now he was tired and in the home of Bonnie Deville. He always loved her bed, she had red satin sheets on her mattress.

Standing at the food of the bed, he undid his pants as he felt a presence behind him. He felt the sensation of nails gently dragging down his bare back. His eyes closed, breathing in a deep sighed, holding the hand that snaked around his waist. He turned around and embraced her in his arms, letting their lips touch. Her nails reached up and gripped his hair, feeling his arms wrap around her slender waist.

The sex was passionate and at the same time rough. Their bodies acted as one, sweat glistening off of both their bodies. Moans ran through both of their ears. Today's sex seemed different, Reid seemed like on a mission. He was the aggressor this time where normally Bonnie took charge. IT turned her on and at the same time freaked her out a little, what gave him this new confidence?

After it was all over, Reid laid there, the sheets barely covering his waist. His brunette hair was matted down to his forehead with sweat and was situated in every which way. His chest rose up and down rapidly, feeling his heart pound out of his chest. His member throbbed as well, he didn't know what came over him, but it felt great. He knew she was shocked, but God she never looked more beautiful.

As he laid there, he heard the bathroom door opening and watched her come out, "God, Spence."

"I dunno what came over me."

"Developing a bit of a wild side?" She smirked, laughing as she got under the covers.

He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his bare chest, "How was your day?"

"Not too special, before you came I was just sleeping."

HE smiled, kissing her forehead. He knew she wouldn't admit anything, that they were just friends with the unspoken affair, "I stopped by the office to get some paperwork done and then before I came here I stopped by to get some gas."

"You make it sound like such a monumental event."

"Expanding your vocabulary, Bonnie?" He smirked, laughing as his arm was gently punched.

"Well, I ran into Damien."

Bonnie sat up at this, staring into Spencer's eyes, then staring forward. After a few seconds she just shrugged and laid back, resting on his chest, "Good night, Spence."

TC Stark: Again I'm so sorry for taking so long, I'm surprised I got this all done tonight. I've been so busy, I have all intentions of finishing this story, just please bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Omnipotence

Hollywood. What a glamorous place. Full of lights, sounds, cars, hookers, and pimps. Much like New York, it was the place where dreams were made and then destroyed. The beautiful city was full of free-minded people and where everyone was willing to do anything to make a dime. People went to this city to make a life for themselves and others just stared wishfully.

It had been a month or two since Jason Gideon had left the force and David Rossi filled his spot. In a way it didn't feel like a replacement, in order for something to replace another those two things must be similar. That wasn't the case. As Gideon was calm and reserved, Rossi is short tempered and impatient. It was odd not having Gideon around, with him out and Rossi in, there was a different feel.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and all the members of the BAU found themselves in Hollywood. Hotch decided it would be a nice gift to everyone to take them on a two day vacation for all the good work they've done. Because they had been there before to solve a case, the FBI received a discount in renting very eloquent hotel rooms. Hotch even decided to bring others such as Garcia and Bonnie. It was a great thing, Hotch even bringing his wife and his child with him.

"One little sip won't hurt." Derek Morgan nudged Bonnie at the bar in the hotel, holding a glass of Bud Light.

Bonnie flipped her hair out of her way, her green eyes glimmering at the black man, "I told you, Derek, no. I have self discipline now, I'm keeping to what I said."

The stunning man shook his head as a couple of girls walked by. He winked at them and commented, "You need to learn how to live. I mean, look even Reid's living."

The young doctor stopped in his tracks, realizing that he was being spoken about. He had decided to order a small glass of red wine, they were in Hollywood after all and he knew that this one glass would do nothing. He smiled and chuckled softly to himself, "You could hardly call it living."

Bonnie smiled, enjoying her Pepsi, "In all my time of knowing you, I don't think I've ever seen you drinking anything alcoholic."

"Well," He turned his head away, not wanting Morgan to see his cheeks turn a pale crimson, "We are in Hollywood."

Bonnie smiled, taking in Spencer Reid's appearance. He hadn't been dressing as studious as he normally had in the past. She noticed that he no longer wore those pull over sweater vests and he got rid of those glasses she disliked so much. Eying him, she really liked what he was wearing. His hair had been growing quite a bit, practically down to his chin as he struggled to tuck the hair behind his ears. He was wearing a button down white collared shirt under a black sweater so that just the collar and the cuffs could show. On his legs he wore beige khakis that were a little tight on him. The rebel had to smile, her favorite doctor was carrying around his signature messenger bag.

"Spencer!"

A cheerful and excited voice ran through the ears of the three agents, all turning around to see who it was. To Bonnie, it was a strange face. But, to Morgan and Reid, they knew exactly who she was. Reid was sure that his heart had surely plummeted to the pit of his stomach and that his jaw and touching the floor. His palms had begun to sweat and his brain had completely stopped working.

Lila Archer looked absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair flowed in such a way to shape her beautiful peach colored skin. Her light green eyes held a subtle glee that just gave off the presence of warmth. Her curves were wrapped with a low-cut white T-Shirt and tight skinny jeans. She was wearing very natural make up, his lips glossed and her teeth shinning white through her smile.

Bonnie's exotic eyes looked over at Spencer, seeing the shocked look on his face. She observed his unsteady way of standing up, his cute stuttering, and just his complete meltdown. And it was all true. He could feel his heart stopping and his brain go numb. He should've realized that being in Hollywood and being at a high class hotel that there would be room for these two to run into each other.

"Lila, I…I didn't…I-I-I mean, wow," The young doctor laughed as Lila giggled, them hugging, "You look great. What'd you doing here?"

She shrugged and smiled in that cute way, "Well, in fact I was just taking a night on the town. What'd you guys doing here?" Her face suddenly turned to fear, "Are there more murders?"

"No, no, just the boss treating us for a job well done." Morgan explained.

Bonnie continued to watch, almost amused at the way Spencer was stuttering, who was this girl. Garcia walked up beside her, "Are we making new friends already?"

Spencer scratched the back of his head, forgetting himself, "Um, this is Lila, the girl I was talking about from the case in Hollywood? Y'know, um, all the actresses-"

"We get it," Bonnie cooed, sticking her hand out to the young actress, "Bonnie Deville?"

"Deville? That's silly." Lila giggled, taking her hand.

There was a slight silence. Only for a moment, though to those there it seemed much longer. There were the relatively young members of the FBI and a young actress, trying to get acquainted at a hotel bar. The others could be assumed in their rooms, not there to feel the tension in the air. It didn't take much for Lila to speak, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Um, we're leaving um….I think-I um, tomorrow night?"

"Cool, would you like to go out on the town tonight?"

Spencer stopped, his heart stopping. There, in front of almost everyone Lila had asked him out on a date of such. The girl whom he could only describe as the girl who stole his heart before Bonnie was asking him out on a date. He stared at Bonnie, biting his lower lip. He couldn't feel but a huge wave of shame, how could this happen. There was nothing worse than being asked out by a girl in front of a girl he was trying to get. How could this make her feel? This would only be proving that all men were players.

He bit his lower lip, staring at Morgan's smirk, "Sure, I'd love to go."

Lila's teeth shown as brightly as pearls, "Cool, meet me here, eight o'clock."

Cigarettes and green tea. What a lovely combination. Bonnie really thought it sarcastically a good way to spend her night in Hollywood. She was on her third cigarette in a row and was still waiting for her tea to cool off. Alone. In a grand and glamorous smoking room, to which she was very thankful to Hotch for; in Hollywood alone. There she just sat in her shorts and tank top, stinking of cigarettes and trying not to look at the liquor cabinet.

Spencer Reid going on a date did not bother the former drug addict. They were not going out and a sign of the no commitment was for there to be other people involved. Hearing him talking at nights, she knew that this blonde girl was the former holder of his heart. Or at least other muscles in his body. It would be impolite and selfish to give him any sense that she was not ok with it. He needed to go out on this date, interact with other girls, she after all was just the starting girl. She needed to be a good friend.

What a shame though that she would be spending tonight alone. The glorious palace-like hotel was going to waste with a girl who was waste. Taking a pull of her cigarette, she felt something she hadn't felt in seven years. She was feeling vulnerable. She felt open. All the members of the BAU knew about her, they knew about her past. They knew about how she was just a walking corpse, they knew about the suicidal girl she was and still had inside her, and they knew how she lost the last of her dignity to a man ten years older then her. She was alone, smoking her life away. She found herself sitting on the couch, hugging her knees like she did when she was 16.

Before she was able to stump out her death sticks, there was a knock on her door. Raising an eyebrows, she kept the cigarette in her mouth and opened the door, "My oh my, look at you."

There stood her young doctor lover, never looking better. That long hair of his was slicked back ever so neatly behind his ears. He was wearing a black silk button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The fabric hugged his skin lovely, a white silk tie around his neck. His pants were ironed and neat, a dark grey color. She had to smirk, he really put effort into this by even getting his shoes shined.

The genius bowed his head, biting his lower lip, "So do you. How come you're not enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, well, nothing to do, besides good TV," Bonnie smiled, "It's five to eight, what about your date?"

He sighed, welcoming himself in and shutting the door, "The thing is, I don't think I can do it."

Bonnie looked at him in a confused manner, raising her eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Spence? This is Lila, the Lila I've heard so much about. You pretty much gave your heart to her."

A frown came to him, knowing partially that she'd act this way. She was there in her shorts and tank top, looking in a way not like herself, "Bonnie, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, please go."

"I can't, Bonnie, I can't go out on this date with you here, I…it just feels wrong. I don't feel for her what I feel for you."

"Spence," She was firm, never looking into his eyes as she opened the door, "Please go and have a good time. Get drunk, kiss, get freaky, enjoy your night in Hollywood with the object of your affection. We're not dating. I don't do that."

Spence sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets. She was kicking him out and he couldn't be anymore surprised. He saw that she was struggling to build up her walls again, acting as if everything between them was just casual. Their eyes connected as he walked out the door, wanting to reach out and hold her, to tell her everything would be ok. To just tell her that she was the object of his affection and that he-

"Are you having fun, Spence?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he had forgotten that he was leaning against a tree in a park in Hollywood, eating ice cream with Lila Archer. IT had been an hour into there date and though they were having fun, things just felt foreign. He couldn't say much had changed, he still babbled about random facts and she just giggled. She acted like a stubborn kid and he acted like a dad trying to scold her. It was all the same, but he missed having someone who could level with him.

Still, he was enjoying himself as he continued eating his ice cream. She looked cute, wearing a small dress and just looking her normal self. She was smiling from ear to ear, "So, how's the job been?"

HE shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "It's been the shame. We lost two of our teammates, so it's been a hard time for us. But, it just goes along with the job, so I guess you can say nothing has been exciting."

"Not exciting?" She laughed, eating her ice cream, "You deal with psychos all the time and that's just a casual day?"

Laughing in a light way, he shrugged, "I guess after a while you get use to it. What about you? Let's talk about your career."

The smile on her face was grand, lighting up her whole body. In seductive steps, she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, "But, I don't want to talk, Spence, I've been thinking of you so much since our lasting meeting."

Spencer's breath was caught in his throat, feeling Lila's body press up against his. It wasn't long before her lips were on his, taking him off guard just like the first time. Her lips were soft, as he remembered. The kisses were soft and luscious, taking their time before she flicked her tongue against his lower lip. Once granting her permission, their tongues dueled passionately. The kiss deepened as Lila went to press him up against the tree.

Lila reached down, going to touch Spencer's bulge as the doctor suddenly pushing her away, gasping. She gasped as well, taken back with disbelief, "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I…I-I….I just can't, Lila," He ran his fingers through his hair, surprised himself what he did, "Lila, I've always remembered you as the girl who made me think I had a chance with girls. I thought about you constantly after we first met and thought what it would have been like if I stayed here with you."

"But?"

He sighed, "But, I met this girl….this girl who just truly stole my heart."

She sighed as well, "Was it that new girl with the black hair?"

"Yes."

Lila shrugged, in disbelief that someone could turn her down, "If that's how you feel. I hope you know what you're doing, Spence. Is she really worth it?"

"Man, there must be some good reason why you didn't go home with Lila that night." Morgan laughed, sitting across from Spencer on the way back home.

The doctor chuckled, looking down in a way not wanting to talk to the black man, "I just didn't feel comfortable with it, we agreed that it just wasn't right. Besides, I'm sure she has someone on the side whose better then me."

Derek laughed, shaking his head with that arrogant grin of his, "I think maybe you have a special someone. Maybe that special someone is Bonnie?"

"Will you ever stop?"

"Nope."

The black man chuckled, sipping his coffee as Bonnie appeared next to him, telling the man to scoot. He left the two alone as Bonnie laughed, "So, no action?"

Reid sighed, whispering, "Bonnie, why won't you realize that this isn't just a fling?"

It was like she avoided the question as she stated, "We're just friends, Spence, that's the great thing about having trust in a friendship. We can have these intimate nights with the commitment. You should see other girls, I'm just suppose to be the starter girl."

"No," He whispered, "I think you feel the same way too, you're just being stubborn."

"Why couldn't you just have slept with Lila?"

Spencer shook his head, looking into her beautiful eyes. She was beautiful and in her eyes he knew that she did feel the same way, "Let me ask you something, Bonnie, would you be able to do another man right now?"

TC Stark: Hope you guys liked it!! Gimme plenty of reviews and tell me what you would like to see in the story! Much love.


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much. I haven't really been feeling myself, just not myself. But, I hope you all have had a lovely holiday, updating will be slow because of school. As always, ideas would be appreciated, what you'd like to see.

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie, Skyler, Joan, Lisa, and Damien xD Any other character is property of the creators of Criminal Minds, an amazing show.

Chapter Sixteen: Hate to Feel

"Let me ask you something, Bonnie, would you be able to do another man right now?"

What a horrible question to ask. To be put on the spot and not know fully what to say, not know how to respond. After all, what kind of question was that? Why ask that on a plane with fellow co-workers? He was certainly brave asking that question. It was a question that the answer could break someone's heart. But, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him the truth; it was that she didn't know what the truth was.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, looking the man in his eyes. Those eyes that revealed that he was not joking. He was putting her on the spot, turning the tables around. The conversation was no longer about him, but about her. She felt her lips move, but nothing came out. Her throat closed up and her heart began to race, looking around the plane at the BAU.

She knew that they weren't looking at her, but for some reason she felt a paranoia that they were. Clenching her fists, Bonnie stood up, her voice low, "How dare you put me on the spot like that. You have no right." With that the black haired girl got up and walked to the bathroom.

That's how it ended, that conversation. Bonnie exited the bathroom and took a seat next to Morgan. Her eyes did not gaze Reid's way and her lips did not murmur a goodbye when they landed. The night of their return she did not answer any of his calls nor dared to call him back. It seemed that communication between them had ceased because of Reid finally standing up to himself.

It was the next day and the team had off. It was the afternoon that Bonnie found herself smoking in her kitchen, yet she had been up for hours. She had not been able to sleep or get his question out of her head. She had never quite found him to be so bold and it surprised her. She was surprised by her anger, her shame in hearing the question being asked.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to fall from her eyes. Being spoken to like that made her feel like dirt. Taking her phone out, her thumb typed away a number and placed it to her ear to wait. A single tear fell down her cheek as she heard a click on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sky."

Within minutes the young assistant found herself sharing a nice smoke with her teen-hood friend. When she had called the mother of two was in the middle of taking her kids to the park. Instead she took her son of four and her daughter of five to "aunt" Bonnie's house. In the daughter there were so many features of Skyler, that beautiful orange/red hair along with her eyes. The boy also had the same hair as his sister, but with very dark brown eyes.

The two women made sure the children were far away from their smoking and their adult conversation. The black haired girl had brought out snacks for the children and giving Skyler the little wine she had that was strictly used for cooking. Skyler looked so much like a teenager, wearing a purple and black corset and ripped jeans. Bonnie sat next to her friend in black shorts and a tank top along with knee high purple and black striped socks.

Taking a sip of the wine, Skyler laughed, "You know, they say a glass of wine a day is good for your heart. The Europeans do it." She grinned, winking.

"Yes, and they also have no problem with nudity."

"Good, neither do I."

Bonnie laughed, remembering just what it was like to have her old friend around, "I feel bad for your children."

Skyler nudged her friend and stated, "I'm a fine mother."

Taking a pull of her death stick, the green eyed girl frowned, "How are….they taking the death?"

IT was at this question that her friend frowned, waving at her children before whispering, "It….was very hard. They kept asking where daddy was and..I-I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. I held back for about a week before telling them that daddy was so great that God wanted him."

"You're atheist, why are you telling them that?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yea, I know," Skyler shrugged, "But, Steel was Catholic and the least I can do is raise them the way he would want. I think I'm doing alright. I cry every once and a while, but Steel wouldn't want me to be like this. He….plain and simple was the love of my life. I only have the fondest of memories of him and right now am going to concentrate on my kids and if a guy or a girl comes along whatever…but if not, whatever," She laughed and then winked, "But, y'know…we do have needs."

Bonnie laughed hysterically at the comment, Skyler always had this sense of humor to her. It was amazing that she could be like the mother of everyone, having such wisdom and such a level head. To have that and then have the wicked humor that she did was what made her special. She was the best friend Bonnie could have, the one who truly understood her.

Putting her cigarette out, she asked, "So….four years is a long time, I know you've been married to Steel, who by the way he was amazing."

"Thank you, baby."

"But, what about Joan?"

Skyler smiled, "Remember Lionel?"

Bonnie's eyes went wide, grabbing her friend's shoulder, "Oh my God! She's still with him?"

The other girl grinned, it was great news. Lionel was a boy that Joan had met when she was 14 and had had sex with. They remained friends until they were 18 and decided to get more serious. In a way it was like Bonnie and Spencer, but after a Joan gave in to Lionel's pleas and realized her love for him. He was just a fun guy, more into the grudge scene with shoulder length blonde dreads.

"And what about Lisa? Is she still with Stark?"

Skyler giggled, once again making sure her kids weren't listening in, "Lisa turned lesbian."

Blinking, Bonnie choked, "Excuse me?"

"Three years ago, Stark cheated on her and changed her view on men forever. She's dated a few girls throughout the years. She asked me for advice when she first came out…I tried to give her advice but, I mean, as far as I'm concerned I've always loved women and men equally, it's like I never came out. I was just always out."

"Yes, you were a four year old kissing girls." Bonnie commented, receiving a slap on the shoulder.

The bisexual lit up again, getting serious, "You sounded upset in your call to me. Please talk to me."

Bonnie frowned, she knew that this conversation would happen eventually. She reached for her phone, showing her friend all her missed calls. Skyler gawked as she stated, "Sky….I feel like….I'm a kid again. I feel like I'm 16. I feel like the time my grandmother died and I went through withdrawal. I feel…depressed and vulnerable, and open and…..lost."

"Well, why?"

"Skyler," Their eyes met, sadness in them, "Everyone knows….everyone knows everything. They know my suicide attempts, my drug abuse, Damien, even my bisexuality. I'm shown to be a little girl, not the strong headed woman I've worked so hard to be. I'm a book, Sky. I hate feeling this way, I feel open for all of them to know. I just look at them and I can tell all they can think is that I'm a drug addicted slut. I hate feeling this way, I don't want to feel this way. I haven't in years."

"Bonnie….you're walls are breaking down. There's nothing wrong with that. You're acting like this is something to be ashamed of. Imagine you didn't have the past you did, would you be the person you are today? Everything happens for a reason. You need to hold onto your past and let it help make you stronger. Your past made you who you are just how you made me who I am. You will be a part of my life forever. I love you, Bonnie, I always will. And I know that Damien hurt you, but he made you realize that you need to be more aware of the men you choose. And you inspired us. I didn't quit until a year after, when my baby was born. Lisa went to rehab and Joan just got clean a year ago. Baby, it's ok."

Shaking her head, Bonnie let her face tuck in the palms of her hands, "I…just hate this. I had a panic attack last night….I….felt so tempted…the addiction. Do you know that for the rest of my life I could go through a trip, even if I never do drugs again?"

"No, I didn't….who told you that?"

Giving a small laugh, she responded, "Spence."

"Ah," The mother nodded, asking, "And how is he? Obviously, you're ignoring his calls for a reason."

The assistant for the BAU leaned back, shaking her head, "We came back from Hollywood. While we were there he met up with the former holder of his heart. I sent him off to a date with her. He said that….all he wanted was me. Words were exchanged before he asked 'would you be able to do another man now'?"

"Would you?" Skyler asked seriously.

Bonnie's lips moved as suddenly her phone began to rang. Her friend handed her the phone, seeing Reid's name. She bit her lower lip as Skyler calmly stated, "Prove you're not the girl you use to be. Pick up the phone."

Thirty minutes had passed since Skyler's last words. She and her kids had departed, leaving her black haired friend to get dressed. Though it was nice weather out, the way she was dressed was no way appropriate for the outside world. Right now she was doing something she didn't want to do, practically kicked out of her own house by the former love of her life.

Bonnie took a deep breath, running her fingers through her black hair. She had done her eyeliner in attempt to look professional and gain back herself. It was a nice little café, walking in to try and spot a familiar face. Part of her wished he wasn't there, but he was. Sitting down in a small booth in the corner, him gazing out the window. He never even noticed her there.

Placing her hands on her hips, she started towards him while smirking, "Don't you have enough coffee, Spence?"

The genius spun his head around, noticing that the girl of his dreams was standing there. His mind was spinning, still shocked that she even answered his call. On the plane she looked so angry and unlike herself, but right now she was the Bonnie that he knew and had come to love. He stood up, his pulse caught up n his throat as she waved him off and sat down.

He sat back down, watching her order a drink for herself. Afterwards she made eye contact with him, smiling. The doctor smiled back, taking a sip of his coffee, "I'm….glad you came."

"No."

Spencer blinked, taken back at Bonnie's sudden and irrelevant statement, "Excuse me?"

Holding her hands together, the girl across from him sat tall with her eyebrow raised, "My answer to your question…..no. I would not be able to sleep with another man," Spencer opened his mouth to say something as she stopped him, "But, that doesn't change a thing. Our relationship should stay the way it is. I'm the gateway girl, you're suppose to have you're fun-"

"But, you haven't had sex in 7 years because of Damien, I must have meant something." Spence intercepted.

Bonnie then smiled, reaching over to grasp the brown haired man's hand. Her thumb began to massage his skin gently, allowing him to close his eyes and enjoy the sign of affection. While his eyes were closed, she spoke, "You're such a great man….you have a great aura to you. I was just drawn, I could trust you…I just don't know how to describe it."

A small smile came to the young doctor's face, him reaching over to gently squeeze her hand. She smiled back, welcoming his touch as she asked, "So life has been pretty hectic lately, hmm?"

It felt so good to hear a chuckle come from his throat, "I guess you can say that. In a way I'm use to the fact that we have to deal with these crazy people, it's my job. But, just when you think you've prepared yourself enough, the crime still shocks you. It still shocks me that anyone could do what they do."

"It's a sick program."

He looked back down at his coffee, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair in a distressed manner. She smiled a little while stating, "Your birthday's in a week, isn't it?"

"Why did you get so angry on the plane?"

Bonnie frowned, apparently he had also decided to be blunt about his questions. She then sat back at this, taking in a deep breath. She then continued to explain things just the way she had to Skyler. She told Spencer everything, how open she felt, how vulnerable. Bonnie just let her emotions out, explaining to him that on the plane she felt so paranoid that everyone knew and she felt like a little girl when he asked her that question.

Spencer gave a small frown as he stated, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry that you felt that way. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"No, I'm the one hurting you." She stated, bowing her head as she refused to cry in front of him.

Spencer reached over, holding her hand once more as asked, "Would you want to go to my place?"

"I would love that."

TC Stark: Again I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. I know there are those out there who really like this story and want to see it continued. Don't worry, I will finish this story the way it was meant to be finished. I have a nice idea for the next chapter, but I'm opened to anything. I'm going to Italy in two weeks for 13 days so again adding may be slow, but please bear with me.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: I am so so so so sorry for taking so friggin long to update, it's absolutely terrible to keep you loyal fans waiting. I give you this chapter and ask you to be patient, hopefully I will be faster in my updates. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer I only own Bonnie and all her friends, not anything to do with Criminal Minds P

Chapter Seventeen: Youth Gone Wild

"Happy Birthday!!"

Dr. Spencer Reid covered his ears, giving out a laugh as he was surrounded by his co-workers. It was nice that everyone had remembered his birthday, swarming him as Derek laughed and placed a little cone on his head. They had really gone to great lengths, getting him a nice cake with several candles lit and the group clapping their hands for the doctor.

As the new 25-year-old blew out his birthday candles he let out a wish that one day Bonnie would stop pretending. It wasn't a very happy thought to be in his head the day of birthday, but he needed to make a wish. Of course, no one around him would know, not even the green eyed girl chuckling at the whole situation with amusement. It was a very funny scene.

There was of course a rosy color to his cheeks, Morgan going up to him to slap him on the back. God, another year older and none the wiser. It was just like last year when Garcia and JJ would laugh and tease at him being so young, treating him like the kid of the family. They got him a cake and hungrily waited for him to cut his first piece so that they may have one themselves.

As he looked around he noticed that this year was unlike last year. On the inside he frowned, looking at Emily and Rossi, seeing Elle and Gideon in them. He missed Gideon and wished he was there. Gideon was like a mentor, a father figure. He had confidence in the doctor and would make a point in introducing him as 'doctor' in order to earn respect from his elders. Where did he go? Where was he?

Derek Morgan was second to get a piece of cake, making sure Reid got exactly what he wanted before the rest dove in for the sweet. He leaned against the coffee counter when he could sense a body next to him. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked up and down, long legs, tight abs, nice breasts, and an aura of experience. He swallowed the piece of cake he was chewing and cooed, "Morning, beautiful."

Green eyes looking up, Bonnie smiled, "Someone likes cake."

"What? It's Fudgy the Whale." The black agent responded defensively.

She giggled a little, looking over at the birthday girl with a warm smile, "Look how happy he looks. It's so cute."

Slyly he glanced over while shaking his head, "This little game you play, Bonnie, it's almost as obvious as JJ and Will. Be honest, is Reid getting some?"

Bonnie looked up at Derek and raised an eyebrow, keeping her cool composure, "Are you getting some, Derek? I mean, all these questions about my sex life leaves me to wonder if you're getting any or if yours is so dried up you must hear about others to piece together a wet dream."

"Touche," Was the response before another sly smirk grew on his lips, "What'd you say about tonight?"

With a sigh coming from her lips, Bonnie looked over to respond, "We go through this a lot, I don't date."

The statement didn't hinder his attempts, only a smirk remaining, "It's not a date. It's just two very experienced people having fun." He added the last part in a low tone, licking his lips sensually, and winking.

--

Silky smooth raven hair fell straight past bear shoulders, a small flip at the ends. Brilliant green eyes shown majestically through the black eyeliner, her eyelashes radiating upwards. Silver earrings dangled from her lobes, glittering almost in the light. Her lips shimmered with that of a clear gloss, her radiance glowing off her. The other piercings in her ears were just filled with small silver studs. A nice silver necklace with a diamond skull and cross bone hung loosely around her neck.

A black silk dress hugged the body, complimenting it well. It hung around her neck, a halter top, exposing her clear back. The hem flared ever so slightly out, one side shorter then the other. Her legs, smooth and exposed, showing off every tattoo that normally was covered. She didn't care as she slipped on a pair of black high heel pumps, she looked to kill.

Bonnie Deville smirked as she pulled her red Mazda 3 up to her destination. God, she was so ready for tonight. One more look in her mirror for reassurance before she turned the key to shut off her car. One leg at a time she stepped out, letting her heels hit the cobblestone. Luckily there was someone to let her in the main entrance of the apartment building so this would really be a surprise.

Her nicely manicured nails tucked into the palm of her hand to form a fist, gently knocking on the door. Bonnie smile, waiting as the door opened as she cooed, "Happy Birthday, Spence."

Spencer Reid stared at the most beautiful sight he ever laid eyes on in front of him. He was at a loss for words, his heart stopping, his mind going numb, and his words caught in the back of his throat. Biting his lower lip, his eyes stared her up and down, taking in everything. He hadn't been this blown away by her since the first time he saw her naked, she was still here.

Looking back into her eyes, he managed to get out, "Wh-wha-what are you d-doing here?"

Bonnie smiled softly as she touched his cheek, massaging it with his thumb, "Go get dressed, something nice, we're going out."

Spencer could hardly find time to form words, being pushed in his house to go get dressed. He couldn't protest or ask where they were going or why. He instead obeyed, running in his room to throw on a pair of classy black slacks, nice shiny dressy shoes, and a three quarter sleeved silver button down shirt with solid grey stripes. He passed the mirror in his room, quickly fixing his ever longing hair to tuck behind his ears.

Smiling, she took his hand while leaning up and kissing his lips before leading him out to the car. He was still too stunned to say anything, looking in her gleaming eyes as she turned the car on and speeding off. Just letting his body relax and hear the sounds of her rock music, they drove off. He was like a little kid being taken somewhere unknown by his mom, looking out the window to find anywhere familiar.

Except his mom never did a thing like that for him and nothing around him seemed familiar. It was best to let Bonnie get lost in her music, not say anything, and stay wondering. He was quite shocked though, he really expected to spend the night of his birthday watching TV, feeding his new cat, and feeling like he had wasted another year of his life.

The sound of the music being shut up snapped him out of his daze, finding out that they had stopped. Bonnie just gave another dashing smile, getting out, God she was beautiful. The doctor stepped out of the car, looking up to see that they were standing in front of what seemed to be a very fancy restaurant. His eyes squinted at the name, looking over to the female, "I've heard of this place before."

Bonnie smiled, gently entangling her fingers into his. She led him in so that he could find out that Bonnie had taken him out to a jazz club. Spencer's mouth was practically on the floor as the two were led to a table right on the second floor near the railing. The table was set nicely, salads already on the table, two candles as the place was pretty dim, and a bottle of red wine settled in a thing of ice.

"Bonnie, this is-"

"Shh." She smiled, hushing him as he noticed there was a stage on the bottom floor.

His body took hold of him, closing his eyes to allow the smooth sound of jazz flow through him. Something about jazz, the sound, the environment, the mood just was amazing to him. He could get lost in the feeling forever and felt like it really took a life of its own. The band who was playing seemed like they had been playing for years, everything was perfect.

His eyes opened to see Bonnie smiling at him, stuffing a piece of lettuce in her mouth. She had poured him a glass of wine, keeping water for himself. He took the glass, swishing the liquid around. God, she was amazing. Her was this girl who swept him off his feet and just when he thought that she was really emotionally distancing herself from him, she took him out to a jazz restaurant for his birthday.

Spencer looked at the woman, smiling to himself. Sure, they weren't a couple, they weren't dating. But, for now, what he felt now, what he had in this very instant, was good enough for him. Her smile was pure as he leaned in to gently tap her lips, "This is amazing, Bonnie."

"Happy birthday, Spence." Bonnie cooed, leaning foreword to kiss him lovingly.

TC Stark: Again, I am so sorry for the delay, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Short I know, but it has substance and hopefully that is what matters. This story is coming to its end, what will happen to Bonnie and Spence? Stay tuned to find out lol


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Personal Jesus

"It just adds more to my dislike of organized religion."

Weeks had now gone by since the celebration of Spencer's birthday. A lot had happened. A lot of life changing events. The explosion that had possibly damaged Hotch's hearing, an obsessed woman living out her dead lover's legacy, and being involved in a dangerous cult activity. Not only that, but he was starting to have nightmares again. Those damn nightmares of when he was held hostage.

By now he had thought the nightmares were going away, that he was turning back to his usual self. But, after all that had happened, he felt himself slowly slipping. The memories of what happened had filled his brain along with painful childhood memories he was begging to forget. His body sweat with his need for drugs, the amount of drugs pumped into him during that time had gave him a silent need for the drugs though he didn't act upon it.

The young doctor's brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to even move. His covers were pushed onto the floor, lying in his bed in just his boxers, caught in a cold sweat. His now short hair was soaked in sweat, still feeling a little woozy from the explosion of that church, fragile from his terrible nightmares, and fighting the urge for drugs.

Which is the reason for inviting Bonnie Deville over. The broken young female of his life knew more than anyone how powerful an addiction could be. For so many years she had battled her own demons and dependency on heroin. It had ruin so many years of her life, had ended her up in so many terrible places, and even had made her attempt to take her own life.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, not averting his eyes from the ceiling.

Bonnie made sure to sit near the window, the only light coming in the room was the moonlight through the blinds, "Everything that has happened to you…traumatizing…is because of religion. This cult thing that just happened and the man who took you hostage was a religion fanatic. There's no problem in believing in a higher source, but people take it way too seriously."

Perhaps. He closed his eyes once more, feeling her words flow through him. After all this time in the BAU, did he really dislike organized religion? He was a good boy raised on good values by his mother, he never had a biased bone in his body. Not with his job, he knew every religion, knew every word of the Bible, he was trained to be knowledgeable in everything. Was religion really targeting him?

Slowly lifting his eyelids, Spencer asked calmly, "Do you believe in a higher power?"

Bonnie continued to stare out his window, observing the outside world. No one was on the street. It was dead. After lighting a cigarette, she replied, "I don't know. I know what to think. I was raised Catholic…hung around a bunch of Atheists. Fiddled around in karma," Her green eyes then gazed over to his lying body, a weak smile gracing her lips, "I've OD'd before, Spence, I saw the white light. Yet, I still don't know what to think."

The doctor's eyes squinted in confusion, raising an eyebrow, "You OD'd?"

"Heh," She gave a warm smile, hugging her knees close, "My grandmother died…I broke up with Skyler…the fact that my grandmother was no longer around and I had caused someone so much pain…I…I couldn't deal. Life…for the first time in years my eyes were open and I hated everything. So…I injected myself with more heroin then I had ever done in my life. I then went to a party where coke was being passed around. It was a real Pulp Fiction moment."

After years of suppressing the still very open wound, he guessed the only thing she could do was laugh. In a way it was a little comforting to him, to hear this. As sick as that sounded, he liked hearing how hurtful her past was. It made him appreciate her now even more, he knew it wasn't true, but in a way it made him feel as if she had changed who she was just for him.

"I'm scared, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"What if…I become…"

"Like me?"

"No," He sighed, "Well, like the former you. I don't want to be addicted…I don't want to be like this. I…don't want to be like my mother."

Bonnie frowned and looked over at the young man. Slowly raising herself from her seat, she walked over to where he laid. His eyes were still focused on the ceiling and his chest still glistened with sweat. Reaching a hand over, she helped to brush some strands of brown hair off his heated forehead, tucking some hair behind his ear. She watched his eyes slowly close, comforted.

Slowly she sat herself on his bed, making sure to be enough distance away from him, "You're not gonna be like her, Sp-"

"How do you know?" He looked over at her, "Paranoid schizophrenia is genetic. I'm already freaking out, what if this is the start to it?"

"Sounds pretty entertaining to me."

Spencer's laughter filled her ears, bringing a smile to her face. Both knew how serious the issue was, but all he needed to hear was a joke and that was exactly what he needed. He needed to laugh, needed to feel good, release the weight that was on his shoulders. And that's what Bonnie could do, just make him laugh, smile, like a way that he never could imagine before.

A breath got caught up in the young doctor's throat, closing his eyes as her lips kissed his forehead, "You're going to be fine…I know you're nervous…but, the more you become scared of your own mind, the more weak you're becoming. It's like you're lying down and accepting it when you have to fight and be determined that you will not be that way. And…if you do become that way, I'll be there for you."

Brown eyes moved to connect with green eyes, a smile on both. Spencer reached up, the mere touch of his fingers on the back of her neck commanded her to bend down and make connection with his lips. A slow, sensual kiss began as his hands slid down her side. His hands gripped her sides gently, positioning her right on top of him as her legs straddled his waist.

A groan grew in the back of his throat, deepening the kiss, intertwining their moans in harmony. Sweet lips kissing each other, tongues deep in each other's mouths. His hands gently rubbed up her back as her hips began to slightly sway, her slender fingers playing in his hair. A hard groan escaped his lips as he felt her body shift up on his, feeling her void on his bulge.

Spencer's fingers entangled themselves into her silky black hair, gently tugging her head back so that he could flip to be on top. Like pieces of a puzzle, their bodies fit perfectly into each other, arching her chest into his, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands cupped the sides of her face, feeling her wrap her arms ever so neatly around his neck, pulling him closer.

Several hours Bonnie woke up with her head rested on Spencer's bare stomach, feeling his hands playing with her hair. Now she remembered why she had fallen asleep in the first place. It just felt so right being there, lying in the bed, lying in that bed with Spencer. Bonnie took a big sigh, she hadn't planned on this happening, she was just there to be comforting for a friend, what had gotten into her?

Suddenly both jumped at the loud vibrating sounds of Spencer's blackberry against his nightstand ran through their ears. Bonnie went searching for her cloths as the doctor answered his cell, "Hello?"

"Hello, darling."

Garcia.

Running his hand through his hair, he mouthed a thank you to the female for handing him some water, "Garcia…it's eight at night…on a Saturday."

"Oh, please, I know you're up. Anyway, Derek, JJ, Will, and I are going to play billiards, drink some beers and I'm inviting you, hun."

"Isn't JJ pregnant?"

"Never said she'd be drinking."

"I don't know…I mean, pool? I haven't played in years."

"Oh c'mon, you're a genius, you probably have every strategy memorized. Anyway, I was gonna invite Bonnie and I'd love to have an even number."

Raising an eyebrow, he stated, "I didn't know you had OCD, Garcia."

"See you, bye!"

The chubby girl quickly hung up, a laugh forming on Bonnie's face as her phone started ringing. She walked over to the phone, looking at the caller ID, and smiled at her peer, "Derek."

After much pestering, Bonnie convinced Spencer to go. They took separate cars to avoid suspicion and make it seem as if both were no where near each other. Because of her speedy way of driving, she arrived there faster then the other. Bonnie had put her hair up in a ponytail, only letting a few strands fall in front of her face, wearing a black halter top that showed off some of her flat stomach, and low rider jeans.

Walking into the bar, she saw Derek turn around with a smile as he went over to kiss her cheek, "Hey, beautiful."

"Oh, Derek, it's so nice to see each other outside of work."

About two hours had gone by of good laughter and fun times. Bonnie and JJ enjoyed their moments of sobriety together while the rest enjoyed leisurely drinking. Spencer was really enjoying himself talking to JJ and Will. Before the blonde had begun her romance with Will, he had perhaps thought something would happen between them and even to this day admired her greatly. It made him smile to see her happy, knowing that this almost forbidden romance was now turning into a lifetime of happiness.

Out of the corner of his brown eyes, he noticed Derek's flirtatious ways being directed towards his own forbidden affair. He noticed how her lips smiled and her eyes glimmered while in his presence. He noticed how her body curved in his direction and he knew that he felt a ping of jealousy. He knew that when glaring at someone long enough they would feel the stare and stare back. When she did stare back, he noticed the jealousy in her eyes of how close him and JJ were.

The night came to an end when JJ felt a slight uncomfortable kick in her stomach, it was understandable that a pregnant woman shouldn't be hanging out all night. When they couple left, the four others slowly separated until it was Bonnie and Spencer standing outside. The cool crisp air swept across both their bodies, enhancing the smell of cigarette smoke off of the female.

"So…"

"So…"

The two weakly chuckled to themselves, looking around; even though it was only 10:30 at night, the town was dead. There were no cars and no people hanging around, the place was just for them. Bonnie looked over to Reid, smiling, "I don't want to go home, I'm so awake."

Spencer nodded as he looked at his watch and then scratched the back of his head, "Wanna go see a movie?"

With a nod and a smile, the two made their way to Bonnie's car to go to the movies. Two weeks later JJ gave birth and Spencer was named Godfather.

Note: Again, I am so so so so sorry about taking so long to update. I hope you guys have been keeping up with Criminal Minds, it's fucking amazing lately, the episodes are done so well. I'm trying to keep with the storyline, bear with me, it's not gonna be exact, probably a little behind. I loved the latest episode with Rossi and Jason Alexander, beautiful. Please review, tell me what you think, and if you have any requests 'd be more then happy to hear them.


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: So, I know it's been way too long since I've updated. I'm so terribly sorry. Life just comes in the way and college is so busy that I haven't had a time for anything. But, I'm still keeping up with Criminal Minds and it saddens me how little I've been be updating. Please be patient, I have ideas to ease this story down to a close soon, most likely in the next few chapters. But, please, all my fans continue to be fans because I promise I won't let you down.

Disclaimer: I own Bonnie; I don't own Criminal Minds, tis sad.

Chapter Nineteen: Fairies Wear Boots

Dr. Spencer Reid sat relaxed in Garcia's haven, banned from traveling off on the latest tragedy. It had been a while since J.J. had a child, Hotch's family was now in danger, and he was currently in crutches. He was technically a doctor, why couldn't he vouch as his own second opinion? Spencer sighed, he certainly didn't mind spending time with Garcia, she was quite fun, but he'd rather be using his intelligence in the main field, not miles away.

Running his hands through his longing brown hair, his brown eyes traveled over to Garcia's computer screens. He was probably the only one who could keep up with the rapid speed of this bubbly girl's typing. One man dead, one woman injured, and the ongoing search to find the killer. Personally he was glad to at least be at work, an injured leg was not going to stop him from doing what he did best and that was cracking cases.

"This is one sick son of a bitch." Garcia shook her head, on the phone with Derek Morgan who had just informed her about the killer sawing off of his victim's arm.

"Well, Reid and I are here at the base, we'll be doing our best. Any further information, we'll call you."

The skinny doctor watched as she got off the phone with Derek, scooting up into his chair, "Hopefully, we won't need to find another murdered victim in order to find this guy."

Garcia sighed, not saying anything. All too often the quickest way to find a murderer was to let him keep murdering until they got closer and closer. Her worried eyes looked over to her co-worker and friend, she was glad she wasn't on the field; she hardly could handle the pictures and information that popped up on her computer screen. Typing in more information, a pang expression covered her face as she took off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Rape."

Spencer sighed, shaking his head. God, murder, rape, all in one case. They certainly had a lot on their plate. It was going to take a lot to solve what was going on. As the two sat there in waiting, the door opened to reveal such a familiar face. A small smile crept on the doctor's face as Bonnie walked through the door, holding two coffees in hands. Her beautiful raven hair fell gracefully past her shoulder, highlighting her beautiful face. She wore a form fitting grey dress that hugged every curve and high top black boots.

"Rockin' boots girl." Penelope complimented, taking one of the coffees.

Her luscious purple lips smirked, handing Reid the other coffee, cooing, "Why thank you, darling."

His eyes almost sparkled looking at her, she looked radiant. She had just come back from a two week vacation on a cruise around the Islands. Skyler had invited her former lover to go with her and her children and with Joan and Lita. She certainly had a lovely tan and had not yet gotten use to the new cold weather. He had to admit, he had missed her, while being busy by cases and getting injured, he hadn't talked to her much.

Spencer's mind wandered off as Garcia and Bonnie chatted. He probably should have been more concentrated on the current case then what was going on in his head, but if anything happened, they would get a call. Right now he was perfectly happy letting his mind swim in thoughts of the lean female in front of him. He missed talking to her and connecting with her, having her near him, and hearing her voice.

In a way he was slightly paranoid. Why? He was nervous in a way that in the mist of partying with her old friends that she would fall prey to devils like alcohol. Spencer sighed, he drank wine every once and a while and had his small share of hard liquor, so why wasn't she allowed? Probably because of her past or would her past just be a reminder to drink in proportion or would she dive back into it? And even though he had grown use to Skyler being around, she was a very strong person and an individual, would Bonnie rediscover her feelings she had for the bisexual during the cruise?

Spencer was snapped out of his train of thought as Garcia announced she was going to the bathroom. As soon as she left, Bonnie grinned over to the young man, her eyes looking right into the core of his, "You look great; I'm guessing the cruise went well?"

"Wonderful," She simply stated, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, "All I did for two weeks was sit on my ass, tan, eat, and smoke. It was cute going with children, more of an excuse to do the immature things without people giving us a funny look."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did…though, it would have been nice if you were there, you would have had fun."

Silence filled the air for a moment, letting the words sink in. Spencer didn't know how to react, whether to push her with questions or just be thankful. He didn't have much time to think as he felt her hand touch his injured leg gently, a concerned look in her eyes, "I was so worried."

A playful smile formed on his face, commenting, "Just an excuse to sit on my ass."

Bonnie laughed, she had missed him. In a way going on vacation she thought that her mind would be cleared from all this confusion. Hopefully that she would stop thinking about the doctor so much and realize that what was going on was just a friendship that happened to end up in sex. She was not the dating type and there was no way that a girl like her could be the object of affection by such an upright young citizen.

Unfortunately though, she was more confused than ever. All she thought about on the cruise was Spencer. What he would say during conversations, how much he would like all the activities on the boat, and being able to rest her head against his chest during the night. It didn't help with Skyler talking her ear off about how she needed to open herself up again, when she knew deep down that that was all just bullshit.

Their eyes connected for a second, for the first time Bonnie's breath getting caught up in the back of her throat as Spencer leaned in to kiss her. Breathing deeply in, her green eyes closed as she leaned into him, responding to his advances. Their kiss was one of desire, feeling his fingers entangle themselves in her raven locks. His lips were so sweet and tender, moving her lips against his, building up a small rhythm.

Spencer scooted closer, holding her face in the palms of his hands, kissing her deeper. Their lips and tongues moved against each others, tasting each other. Her fingers reached up to run her manicured nails through his brown hair. God, she had missed these locks, what was wrong with her? She felt herself slowly lose control against him, feeling such an energy that she needed.

Slowly his lips down, Spencer slowly removed his lips from hers, staying only an inch away from her face. He could feel her breath against his, this time his eyes pouring into the cores of her eyes. They simply stared at each other as he went to open his mouth, "Bonnie-"

"Please," She shook her head, her beautiful face turning sad, "Don't say it."

"I love you."

"Stop," Bonnie whispered, turning her face away, "You don't."

Reid frowned, gently taking her chin and turning her to him, "Yes, I do."

This time pulling away from him, she scolded, "No, you don't, Spence, you think you do. But, you don't."

Surely he knew this would be hard, but he had a lot of time to think about this while she was away, sticking to his guns, "Yes, I am completely sure. Bonnie, no one makes me feel the way you do. You are simply amazing; you make me feel like I'm on top of the world. I can't see my life without you in it."

Tears soon formed in Bonnie's eyes, slowly slipping into hysterics, "Why? How? How, Spencer, how could you love me? Look at me, Spencer! I'm a wreck! I'm the shell of a girl of whom I use to be. I have a wall completely around me, I would just destroy you, destroy you, Spencer! And God, I don't want to do that, you're-you're just," Choking up tears, she shook her head, "This is the used body of a former junkie, you don't love me."

"I don't care about any of that."

"I was in a two year relationship with a woman!"

Staring sadly at her, reaching over to wipe away her falling tears, he sighed. He hadn't meant to make her cry; no he never wanted to see that beautiful woman cry, "When will you realize none of that matters? What matters is who you are and I love who she is."

Before she was able to respond, the doors opened as Garcia finally walked in. He had almost forgotten that they were at work, much less Garcia's work station. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw an upset Bonnie, when she had left them they were fine and now she was crying. They were unusually close, much closer then she had ever seen them be before. He looked pained and she looked as if her heart had just been ripped out.

The blonde's lips trembled for a moment, not knowing what to say as the other girl rapidly stood up, wiping her eyes, and grabbing her bag. She rushed out quickly pass Garcia, slamming the door behind her. Garcia looked back at Spencer, who was looking away in embarrassment. She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say as he turned up to her, "Um, hey."

"Hey, we have a lead."

TC Stark: I know, short, but I didn't want to sugar coat this chapter with a lot on nonsense, I wanted to get straight to the point, I hope you all have enjoyed and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

TC Stark: I am so sad that Foyate killed Hotch's ex wife (spoiler). I was hoping in a way that they would get back together, but I guess that's out the window. I wonder how that will work out. Thank you all for being so patient with me, I try to keep up with the show, but this story focuses primarily on Spencer, so if the story doesn't necessarily coincide with the show, I'm sorry. Also, don't worry, I have a conclusion about this story that will be fantastic =]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bonnie and co.

Chapter Twenty: Roulette

Bonnie always looked so pretty. He loved the way her beautiful black hair danced while she moved, the way her skin glistened in the light, and the way her green eyes rolled in the back of her head. He loved the way her body heated up under him, the way her muscles moved, begging him for more. And he loved hearing the soft moans that came out of those succulent lips of hers. He loved the way her body arched up into his, God he wanted more.

Now it was Spencer's turn to have his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt Bonnie's manicured nails drag themselves down his bare back. His hands gripped the bed sheets, feeling a high of euphoria take over him. He was taken somewhere other than his body, away from what was happening. He was there and he was not. As his left arm scooped under her waist, Spencer pulled her body up, letting himself more into her. Feeling her walls tighten up, he couldn't help but stare down watching her walls break down. He loved the look of it.

His abs muscle tightened as he swayed his hips back and forth. His eyes gazed down, watching her lips tremble open, struggling for words to come out yet none did. A fire burned deep in the pit of her stomach, lifting her body up to push him down. Once on top, the female kissed her lover hard on the lips. Her hands cupped his cheeks, keeping her lips firmly on his, cooing as his finger tickled the hair around her ears.

Apparently ignorance made for the best sex, Bonnie and Reid both forgetting their past serious conversation. All that mattered right now was the way their bodies moved against each other. All that mattered was the raw sensation of organs rubbing against each other, soft skin against soft skin. His hands moved up her beautiful legs, latching onto her hips to move her back and forth. She was so warm and wet around him, clinging to his member tightly.

Bonnie's nails feathered through his brown hair, bringing his face closer to kiss him once again hard on the lips. Her lips trailed down from his to his neck, taking his sweet skin against her tongue. Reid's groans swooned in her ears, pushing hard against him as she continued to kiss his neck. With a quick motion he grabbed her shoulders to flip her over, lifting her hands above her head. His lips then made their way to her neck, sucking on his lustfully as his left hand went to lift her left leg up to fit more of himself in. As more of Reid pushed into Bonnie's void, the young doctor could feel himself coming close, giving a final thrust before collapsing onto of the beauty.

-*-

The funeral for Hotch's ex-wife had finally come. Not enough did the BAU team get together outside of work and it was unfortunate that it had to be under these terms. The now deceased mother was a beautiful woman and only wanted the best for Jack. It was one thing when one of the team members became victim to an unsub's rage, but when an innocent victim's life was taken away it was truly heart breaking.

Especially because it was Hotch's love of his life. To see such a strong person whom the team always looked up to crumble before their eyes was also heartbreaking. He deserved none of this. Hotch deserved to be with Haley and to live happily with her and his son. For this Foyate story there was no happy ending. The only upside in this was that Jack was alive and safe; though it would hurt that his mother wouldn't be around at least his father would.

Garcia tried to take time to fix her hair, knowing that a very sad precession would be following the already sad mass. She was never good at funerals, even when going to a funeral for someone she hardly even knew she cried like a baby. But, knowing that this was the woman Aaron Hotchner held dear to his heart just killed her. She knew that all he wanted to do was protect her and make sure that his line of work never took over his home life. All he wanted was to give Haley the life he knew she deserved.

Instead that life was taken away. Everyone cried that funeral; everyone wished that it wasn't true. That somehow Haley's dead body wasn't lying in that coffin, that magically she was home safe. As she looked around that mass she noticed J.J. crying on the shoulder of Will and she knew exactly what she was thinking. What if it was her? J.J. was in the same situation; she had a child and was in love. It could have easily been Will's dead body and not Haley's. It also made her realize that it could have been her boyfriend. As goofy as he was, he was great and what Garcia could only describe as her soul mate. She couldn't imagine having that ripped away from her.

"You look beautiful."

The blonde technician turned her gaze to see who had been addressed her. The man in charge Derek Morgan was standing in front of her, decked out on a very sleek black suit. If it were under different conditions she would have complimented how handsome he looked. There was no hiding though the pained look on his face. He would be one of the men carrying the coffin, something he hoped to never do. Over the past few months he had established a strong relationship with his former boss, hoping that things would have gotten better after they caught Foyate. Haley was beautiful and now she was gone.

"Thank you," She whispered, staring down, "I don't look beautiful."

Morgan frowned, walking over to place his strong hands on her shoulders, "We need to be strong."

Garcia bit her lower lip, holding her hands as she shook her head, "I never…expected any of this. It's so sad. I've seen a lot being on this team…but not like this."

"I don't think any of us have," The bald man shook his head, running his hands over his scalp, "After what has happened to all of us…it was just part of the job. But, Haley deserved none of this."

"She was so beautiful."

The two stood there for a moment of silence, feeling a small breeze of air sweep past them. Her gentle eyes stared into his, her red lips moving as words flowed out, "Will we be taking the coffin out soon?"

"In just a moment, Bonnie's having a smoke."

As an attempt to distract her thoughts from the pain that inflicted her body, Garcia stated, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie and Reid."

"Baby, I know I joke, but is now really the time to be discussing them?"

Her big eyes stared up at him through her glasses, shaking her head, "No, it's not like that. I think something's wrong. I saw her crying last week."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"The case we worked before Foyate's…Reid was in my den, Bonnie came in to hand us coffee before I decided to let them have a moment alone. Actually," She admitted sheepishly, "I went to go say hi to Kevin. But, anyway, I returned and when I did Bonnie was in hysterics. She left the room crying and I couldn't get out why she was from Reid."

Morgan looked at Garcia, confused. His dark eyes then looked over to the BAU's secretary; standing in the cold wind smoking her cigarette. Her black hair sashayed in the wind, her green eyes wet from recent tears. He had been suspicious for quite some time now that something had been going on between her and the young doctor, he could see it in the way they looked at each other. Their body language to each other, the care they tended towards each other. To think that Spencer had done something to make Bonnie cry wasn't even fathomable.

Derek was soon called to head into the limo, leaving the blonde girl with a kiss on the forehead. The casket was finally loaded in the hearse and it was time to head over to the graveyard. The engines of all the cars following the hearse started up, following out in a straight line. With a police escort, the line of cars headed out, all putting on their emergency lights to let all other cars know that they were part of a funeral service.

Spencer Reid's eyes stared at nothing in particular, staying in the corner of the black limo. He couldn't shake the cold feeling inside of him, no feeling of emotion running through him. His body felt numb, stiff; as if the world was weighing him down. His mind was frozen, not seeming to grasp onto the fact he was heading to bury Haley Hotchner.

His hands rested on his cane, taking in a deep breath. God, what was going on? Looking around, he noticed everyone else had been crying. It was an emotional mass that only a heart of stone couldn't weep as a result. His heart must have been made of stone. Ever since the moment he saw Haley's bloodied dead body, he hadn't accepted she was dead. He hadn't cried and hadn't felt sorry, instead he could feel nothing. Even when faced with Hotchner, he had no idea what to say.

As the car went over a bump, his gaze jumped up to look across the limo. Sitting ever so quietly was the one he had just finished making love to two nights ago. They hadn't spoken much since then and had completely disregarded his confession of his love for her. And quite frankly, none of that mattered in a time like this. Bonnie's inability to commit was the furthest from his brain, being replaced by the fear of 'what if'? What if it had been Bonnie instead of Haley? Bonnie wasn't involved in the field, just an innocent participant who happened to know members of the BAU, such as Haley.

As Spencer continued to stare, he noticed her green eyes looking back at him. Her sad lips formed into a weak smile, his own gaze quickly averting away. The black haired girl tilted her head, observing Spencer's posture. Haley's death had not treated him well, the death having a negative effect on him. She had cried far too much and he hadn't cried at all. Instead, he had become distant, closed in, and it was all too obvious.

Spencer had gotten dressed at her place early that day, smiling weakly at his attire. Lately he had been growing out his brown locks, loving the feel of his full head of hair. In a way she was so proud of him, he looked so dashing. Spencer was wearing a new black suit he had bought especially for the occasion, covering it with a black overcoat since temperatures had dropped considerably as of late. Remembering staring at him looking in the mirror that morning, she couldn't help but smile as he took her advice about throwing a purple scarf around his neck.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the cars all stopped as it was time to help the casket over to the grave site. All the men looked at each other, knowing what it was time to do as they all adjusted their suits and got out. It was then time for the women's turn as Bonnie stood waiting at the entrance of the limo. Her smile was radiant as she held out a hand for Spencer to take, "Ready?"

Sighing, Spencer nodded. Still being held down by his cane, he was the only one out of the BAU men not carrying the casket. The two looked into each other's eyes as she slowly helped the crippled doctor over to the grave site. He limped along with her, letting the wind sweep across their bodies. It brought both of them to humility seeing their coworkers, who had so many times conquered cases and helped save lives; carrying a casket carrying the body of someone they loved.

As minutes passed and Hotchner gave his tearful eulogy, everyone bowed their heads in respect. As his words of loss and strength ran through everyone words, Spencer managed to have one single tear roll down his cheeks. Soon Bonnie's fingers entangled themselves through his own fingers, squeezing his hand reassuringly. The two looked at each other, Spencer returning the squeeze as they both went on to focus their attention back to the eulogy.

TC Stark: Sorry this chapter was so short, I felt like I wanted to focus the chapter solely on the funeral and I didn't want to make it too much about Bonnie and Reid out of respect, I wanted to keep a solemn feel to it. I hope you all enjoyed and keep up with the story, now that I'm on winter break hopefully I'll be updating more often =]


	21. Chapter 21

TC Stark: Hey! Sorry once again for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! There will be a few flashbacks in Bonnie's life so I hope you like. I would like to thank my continuing fans who love this story and continue to watch it. I know that not everyone is going to like my idea and you are certainly allowed to not like this. Those who do I love you and those who don't I thank you enough for even reading this and forming an opinion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie and her crew.

Chapter Twenty One: BYOB

"_I love you, baby girl."_

_Skyler had spoken to Bonnie; that she knew. What she had said she did not. Though, right now she didn't know what was really going on. There was music playing in the background; good music, maybe Anthrax? The walls were white with plenty of posters and interesting art hanging, only one mirror leaning against the far right corner. A lot of people were talking, more so partying. Most of all the last thing she heard was a sort of buzzing running through her ear._

"_Bonnie?"_

_After being addressed, her green eyes shifted over to see a 16-year-old Skyler; Skyler was a month older than her. The flamboyant and outlandish female smiled at her largely, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her pierced ears. Skyler was beautiful in that very unique way. It was hard not to be drawn to her way of wearing her personality out on her sleeves. Her light peach skin was beautiful, her shoulder length orange hair was beautiful, her tight abs were beautiful, and her clothing was beautiful. What was especially beautiful was her loving life attitude, though most wouldn't be able to see it since she also was having a love affair with cocaine and ecstasy._

_Bonnie's blood shot eyes warmed up as she lazily grinned, "What'd you say?"_

"_I said I love you, stupid." Skyler laughed, taking a swig of her beer._

_The black haired girl laughed as well, bringing her own beer bottle up to her lips. What it was like to be young as she leaned by in her chair, staring down at her own body. Her black painted nails ran over her exposed ribs, having her body covered with only a red bra and black low rider jeans. Recently she had lost a lot of weight, laughing slightly as she looked at the tract marks on her arms, remembering why she had been losing weight. Still, she was told she was beautiful, her raven black hair hanging well to the middle of her back, her black eyeliner smudged around her green eyes._

"_I love you too, Skyler."_

_The two girls smiled at each other as they lean in to touch each other's lips, not noticing Joan walking up to them. 16-year-old Joan had a cigarette hanging from her lips, pulling it away while nodding approvingly, "You're doing a great job, Damien."_

_Damien grinned from his position on the floor, holding Bonnie's ankle in his left hand. After Skyler had finished getting her girlfriend's name inked onto the left side of her hips. Now it was the heroin addicts turn, her skin numb to the needles puncturing her skin with ink. Both Damien and Bonnie grinned, both liking the cute heart with Skyler's name in the middle. _

_As the tattooing process continued on, the black haired girl looked up at Joan, observing her attire for tonight. People could say that Joan was pretty similar to Skyler. While Skyler's usual alien circus freak attire coincided with her very out there personality, Joan usually kept quiet. You would think quite the opposite with her short red plaid skirt, torn fishnets, knee high buckled combat boots, a corset tight around her bust, and her current hair (since it was constantly changing) was in pink dreads tucked behind a black bandana. _

"_Joan, hand me another beer, pleeeeaaaasssseee?" Bonnie grinned, laughing as she leaned forward to hold the pink haired girl's hand._

"_How many have you had, you know you're driving us home, right?"_

"_Um," She laughed, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I just shot up about an hour ago and…I would say this will be my sixth beer."_

_Damien chuckled as he continued inking her skin, "Six? Pfft, that's nothing."_

"Wanna come out to the bar with us, Bonnie?"

Having just finished her work, Bonnie looked up to see Emily standing at her cubicle. Lately the two had been getting better towards each other, it was important to try and bond with everyone on the team. And after Haley's funeral she found herself talking more to the other dark haired girl. The evil of the job was that none of them were given much time to mourn, almost instantly being thrown into case after case right after the funeral.

Work had been hard and after a hard day's work, all of the team was going out to have a drink. Bonnie smiled, shaking her head, "No, thank you. I don't drink anymore."

"One drink won't hurt," Emily chuckled, "Besides, you never come out. We never hang out outside of work."

Bonnie sniffled in a laugh, shaking her head at the girl's pleading eyes. Soon Morgan was standing behind her, his dashing smile begging her, "C'mon, girl, just hang around at least. We'll play some pool, maybe some darts?"

Leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, she laughed softly while finally agreeing to accompany the team for the night. Everyone was there from the team; all of them drinking and playing darts. Everyone expect Hotchner. It was perfectly understandable, spending time with his son at the time was very important. Jack had just lost his mother, it was very important that he know that his father was there for him.

Staying true to her sobriety, Bonnie occupied herself by playing darts with Agent Rossi. Although he was older than the rest of the team, he was still dragged to the bar in order to take a load off. It was his turn to sit down and drink a beer, providing good company for the assistant. It seemed like she was winning this round as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, it was now Rossi's turn.

Pulling her darts from the board, Rossi strolled over to her and commented, "I find it very impressive that you are able to keep yourself from drinking even in a bar setting."

Bonnie laughed as she placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit up. J.J. was such a doll, picking the only bar in Quantico that allowed smoking inside the premises. As the tarred smoke filled her lungs, the black haired girl replied, "I've drank enough for a life time."

"You don't get urges?"

"Sometimes," Bonnie gave a weak smoke; Rossi had not been around when her past life had been revealed though he had certainly been caught up, "Then I just remember who I had been when I was drinking. To me it's either be an alcoholic or don't drink at all. I don't trust myself with a medium."

The older man smiled at her as he collected his darts from the board. Bonnie felt a presence behind her and a hot breath against her ear, "C'mon, Bonnie, let's play a round of pool."

Turning around her green eyes looked into the dark ones of Agent Derek Morgan. Looking at him as a boss was certainly different then as a fellow co-worker. It meant that she had to be more serious around him and they couldn't joke as much. It was odd not to look at Hotch for answers, something that took her a really long time to come to terms with. Though she had to admit Morgan looked great in a suit and was coming into terms with being a higher authority.

Smiling, Bonnie left Rossi to walk over to play a game of pool with the oh so good looking Morgan. Her eyes scanned the bar as she noticed someone else from the team was missing. She had remembered forcing Reid to tag along when the team went out. That was back when she was just having fun and things seemed simple between them. Now things weren't so simple and she had no idea what was going on. The recovering doctor had left early that day and had not met up with the team after hours.

The object of Reid's affection lit up another cigarette as Morgan had finished setting up the pool table, walking over to her and pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, "You should really quit, Bonnie, do you know all the type of problems you could get because of this?"

"Oh, yes," She smiled wickedly, taking the cigarette from his hand, "But it's taught me how to do this." She stated as she took a seductive pull and blew out very slowly.

Raising his eyebrows slowly, the dark skinned man had to shake his head from his thoughts as he turned back to the pool table. After chalking up the stick, it was his turn to start. The game had taken a good amount of time, Morgan ordering several beers. Bonnie stayed sober as she took her turn bending over as she got stripes and he was solids. The two seemed evenly played as she remembered many nights at sketchy bars playing pool.

_16-year-old Bonnie chugged back a shot of Jack Daniels, resuming her game of pool that she was playing with her girlfriend. Just an hour ago Damien had finished his tattoo on her ankle and now it was time to celebrate. Since Skyler's brother was over the legal drinking age and Damien was 26 it was pretty easy for the underage girls to sneak in. _

_Bonnie stumbled over where the orange haired girl was trying to concentrate on getting the last striped ball in the socket. That was to no avail as two thin arms were wrapped around her waist. Skyler growled as her shot was messed up, the striped ball ricocheting off of one of the poll table walls. She stood up straight and stared into the eyes of her girlfriend of two years._

"_You fucking made me mess up, you dumb alcoholic."_

_Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she shoved the other girl away, pointing to her nose, "Yea, well try whipping off the powder on your nose. It looks trashy."_

_Hearing a few strings of curse words, the drummer walked over to the bar where Damien and Leon were drinking. Leon was Skyler's 25-year-old brother and their suppler. He was Damien's height with the same skin complexion as his sister. The tall man wasn't as muscular as Damien, a quite skinny man with tattoos covering both of his sleeves. His red hair stood up in a tall Mohawk and had metal shoved through his right eyebrow and bottom middle lip._

_The two men were hunched over the bar as Leon raised an eyebrow at the clearly pissed off girl. Over the last two years he had become quite familiar with Bonnie, viewing her almost as a sister-in-law, "What's wrong?"_

"_Your fucking sister," Bonnie snarled as she stole a sip from Leon's tall glass of Jack and Coke, "She's a real asshole."_

"_Chill."_

_Bonnie sighed as the brother ran his fingers through her black hair, wrapping an arm around her as Damien looked the bisexual up and down. Licking his lips, he brought his own drink up to sip. Skyler was at the other corner with the other girls in the band as Bonnie was closer to the older men of the group then the rest. The black haired man looked over to the girl as he asked, "Wanna shoot up?"_

Bonnie shook her head as soon Morgan and her game was soon over. The pool hall had now filled up and the two had lost sight of their teammates. In the crowded area it seemed to be just them two. The man had drank his fair share of beers as she just stood there, her pool stick in her hands. As memories flooded back to her, she couldn't help but just stand their motionless.

Soon the muscular man was in front of her, his head cocked to the side. Obviously he was confused, one minute they were having a good time laughing and the next she was standing there with no signs of emotion on her face. Her eyes looked into his as he was so close she could smell his scent. Something about how powerful and masculine he was reminded her about the men she use to hang out with. They were powerful and made her feel small. Yet she was so comfortable around them because she knew that that same feeling of being small was what protected her.

Reaching her fingers up, she pulled the man's face gently closer to hers. She arched her body into his as their lips connected. His lips were full and gentle against hers, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Her lips were soft and inviting as he slowly moved the kiss deeper. As their lips continued to move against each other, he couldn't help but savor the sweetness of her tongue against his and how good her hair smelt.

There was something so hot and attractive about Morgan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his muscular body. His shoulders were big and she wanted more. Kissing him she could understand why he got with so many ladies. He just smelt of sensuality and there was something so sexual about him that just drew every woman to him. Though, she then thought if he was so good with the ladies, how come none of them ever stayed permanently.

Her stomach tightened as she felt his groin press up against hers, going up to run her fingers against his scalp. Morgan didn't have hair like Reid where she could just run her fingers through it, there was nothing to grab. Then she thought; Reid. What about Reid? Here kissing her boss she felt her throat dry as she thought about the young doctor. What was she doing kissing this man when she had been involved with Reid for the past few months? Now her head was spinning, she struggled so much to say that there was nothing but sex and good friendship between them; she wanted him to move on. Yet as she kissed Morgan she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Pulling back from the dark skinned agent, Bonnie shook her head, whispering almost, "I'm sorry."

Morgan frowned, he had never experienced this when with a woman, "What's wrong, Bonnie."

"I-I can't do this, Morgan, I'm sorry."

"Is it me?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, no it's not. You're…" She smiled shyly, "A wonderful kisser. Please, don't let this change our relationship, but I just can't."

Looking over the girl's body, he had only seen her look so vulnerable once before when her secrets had been revealed. When she spoke he knew that it was serious and he couldn't let a hard on influence his actions when it came to a friend. Although they had been interlocked in a kiss, he couldn't forget that she was a friend first and he needed to take care of her feelings. He knew that there was someone influencing her and he had to respect it.

Nodding slowly, Morgan reached his right hand out to gently caress her cheek with his thumb, "I understand, Bonnie, don't even worry about."

The shorter girl smiled as a kiss was placed on her forehead, soon excusing herself to her car. She needed some air and to get away from all these thoughts. All these thoughts that were plaguing her mind and wanting her to think about what had stopped her. She should have easily continued what she was doing with Morgan. He was hot, a great kisser, and her body wanted him.

Yet something was stopping her. She had gotten so use to being in the arms of the skinny doctor that it felt odd kissing another man. That must have been what it was, she just got spooked from kissing someone different. It had after all been two years since she started working at the BAU and in that time she hadn't kissed anyone else expect the young doctor.

Though she knew for a fact she was lying to herself, that it was something more than just a physical difference. Running her hands through her black hair, she shook her head before starting to head to her car. God, she needed a fucking rest.

TC Stark: I know Reid wasn't in this chapter at all, but I felt it was important to the story line to include this chapter and all the flashbacks. I hope you have enjoyed, I always love your reviews. Reid will certainly be in the next chapter and I was writing this as I was watching the fourth season I just got on DVD. Keep watching the show and thank you everyone! I may not always update as fast as I'd like but I'm always keeping you fans in mind.


	22. Chapter 22

TC Stark: Wow, it hurts to see how long its been since I last added. I know it's unfair for the people who read this story, considering my updates are so far apart. I still love this story and I'll always love Criminal Minds. But, as life goes on I feel my passion for this story slowly slipping away and the only thing that's more unfair than updating so slowly is writing half-assed chapter. So, if you'd like me to continue adding please know that it will be far in few. Or, I'm offering this story to be taken up by anyone who would like to. If you are interested message me with your ideas for the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I only own Bonnie.

Chapter Twenty Two: The Cradle Will Rock

On a typical Saturday afternoon, any normal person would be out shopping, out to a movie, and just basically enjoying a day off. As for Doctor Spencer Reid, this Saturday afternoon consisted of babysitting JJ's baby boy. Will and the beautiful blonde showed up at his doorstep to drop off their son Henry after asking him to watch over him. The godfather of the child was asked for this favor in the first place because the couple wanted to take this afternoon to bond.

Reid sighed as he watched the smiling baby resting in his crib. Although he was named godfather and took the liberty in putting a crib in his house, he wasn't much of a baby person. He wanted to help out a friend and let the couple enjoy each other because in reality he wasn't going to be doing anything that day anyway.

Henry let out a joyous giggle as his tiny hand gripped tightly on the doctor's scrawny forefinger. Somehow this put a humorous smile on Reid's face as he playfully shook his finger as the little boy was definitely not letting go. Reid laughed, "Hey, now, I need that back."

Reid was less than surprised when all he got was a giggle and a shake as an answer. After he had woken up from a nap and had been fed and changed, Henry was full awake and needing to be played with. A baby had never been in his house before and this was the first time he had been alone with the child. The only times he had been around JJ's child is in the presence of his parents and in those situations all the woman of the BAU flocked to him. The doctor smiled, Henry was only a baby and already had woman flocking to him.

Finally after his finger was released, the young man was able to stand up and pick Henry out of his crib. He wanted to stretch his legs and he didn't feel very comfortable leaving the baby in the crib. He couldn't understand how parents could even sleep in a separate room as their babies, he felt so paranoid that if he so much as went to the bathroom without the child something would happen. That was the demons of his job, he was always thinking about the 'what if'.

Soon his phone was ringing, walking over to the coffee table to answer it, "Hello?"

"I can't decide what color to paint my nails. I have this really deep blue…it sparkles…and then I have this almost plum sorta color. It's really wracking my brain."

Spencer chuckled while holding Henry in one arm and the phone in the other, "I'd try the blue, you've been wearing purple a lot lately."

"It's plum, not purple," He laughed at her defense, "What're 'a doing?"

"Um…watching Henry."

"Aw! What are you doing with him?"

Spencer winched as his brown locks were slightly pulled by the baby, "JJ and Will wanted some alone time, lucky for me, I'm the godfather."

"You should be happy, Henry is so cute."

"Oh, I'm happy," He laughed sheepishly as his hair was tugged again, "Ow; I'm just inexperienced."

After Bonnie laughed, the two hung up with each other. About fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened the door with a smile as his female teammate instantly scooped Henry into her arms from him, "Aw, look at him, happy as a clown."

Spencer shuddered slightly as Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "What? An adult dressing up in bright colors with Joker like smiles painted on their faces taking pleasure in playing mean pranks? That's creepy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she gently bounced the baby in her arms. Reid tilted his head as he observed the happy faces the assistant was making with the baby. It was almost cute as she was mimicking the happy expressions Henry was making. The baby seemed so happy to be having someone who was going to play like him, go down to the baby's level and become a kid.

"Oh man, Henry, you are the cutest little thing," Bonnie then blew a raspberry kiss on Henry's cheek, causing the baby to giggle, "I just wanna eat ya."

The young doctor smiled, reaching over to gently caress the back of the baby's head, "You didn't have to come over."

"But, I love kids."

There was something so precious about eying the object of his affection holding a newborn life in her arms. She looked so natural with Henry in her arms, like he truly belonged there. Spencer wondered what it would be like if Bonnie had a child of her own.

Bonnie looked over to Spencer with a smile on her face, though the smile turning to a frown. Her eyes turned down to the baby boy in her lap. The young doctor tilted his head, asking gently, "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"This just reminds me that I missed the birth of Skyler's children; all because of a stupid dispute," She laughed a little, the laugh he knew wasn't genuine, "Once upon a time during a drug induced disaster of our relationship, she said she wanted kids with me. Even in my haze I told her she was crazy. There was such a difference between us. Crazy, huh?"

"Not at all," He whispered, gently running the tip of his knuckle against her hand, "No matter what sexual orientation; gay, straight, bisexual, transsexual, everyone has the desire to care for a life."

Bonnie smirked, reaching over to tuck a strand of brown hair behind his ear, "I wonder what you'd be like as a father. Correcting your child, no doubt."

"Not in the least. Most of my childhood was spent with my nose stuck in books. I was never able to enjoy my childhood. It would have been nice to have a kid."

"No offense, Spence, but you're in good mental health. Your mom…"

Her voice trailed off, seeing no need to continue the sentence since she knew he would understand what she meant. They both looked at the baby and for a brief moment felt as if Henry were theirs. It was almost taboo having a conversation about children while one that wasn't theirs present. On top of that they weren't even a couple. In fact neither had any idea where they stood, so to be talking about having kids was a bit odd to them.

Spencer sighed a little, reaching over to touch her hand. He didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to hold her hand. Her bright eyes fixed on his hand for a moment before smiling and squeezing her hand back. Henry let out a giggle, seeing the two adults getting along. Babies could feel the energy between two people, they could tell when an adult was mad or sad. And right now both Spencer and Bonnie were happy; because they were with each other.

"Wanna take Henry for a stroll?"


	23. Chapter 23

TC Stark: So, I have been watching a marathon of Criminal Minds the past two days and have been inspired. I do have to say this is the last chapter. I realize it's a bit sudden and it's jumps a bit, so it's kind of like an epilogue. I'm doing this because I hate for stories not to have closure and it's unfair to keep it open for so long. I'm so busy with finishing school, work, and an internship I don't have time for this story. I have so many ideas circulating around my head, but no time to actually put it into words. So, I'm ending this story and hoping in the future I can write the story I've always wanted to. Thank you all, you have been wonderful and loyal fans to me!

Disclaimer: I own no one that belongs to CBS's _Criminal Minds. _If I did I would do unspeakable things to Spencer Reid…

Chapter Twenty Three: Time of Your Life

"Checkmate."

Skyler grinned victoriously as she won the match of chess her and Spencer Reid were playing one afternoon. He had turned thirty and hadn't done anything special. Of course he had visited his mother who had forgotten how old he was turning. Though, he really didn't mind. After being a child prodigy any other age after that didn't seem to matter.

Bonnie had no idea how to play chess. Rather she decided to sit back and watch the two people she cared about most in this world play against each other. Some time had gone by; life going on as usual. The team continued to solve cases and was happy to see the return of Emily and JJ. Jack was growing up and it seemed Hotch had even begun to date again. Life had seemed to be getting better for everyone.

Except for Bonnie and Reid. Before either of them knew it years had passed and they were still stuck where they had started off. The idea of never being able to call Bonnie his had sunken into Spencer's heart and had caused him to develop a short lasting relationship with Ashley Seaver. The relationship didn't last after she was asked to leave the BAU, neither upset by this notion.

Skyler and Bonnie had made a great team of comfort for the still young doctor. He understood that even though the latter got along well with the females of the BAU, but knew that she needed to comfort of her first love. And since she also wanted to cling onto their friendship he had spent a lot of time with both girls. It was something he quickly started to enjoy; sharing a glass of wine with Skyler while Bonnie played with the kids.

"Did I tell you two kiddies I met someone?" Skyler grinned while nestling back in her plush white couch.

Both Spencer and Bonnie gave a shrug while listening, "Her name is Rebecca. We met at Starbucks; cliché I know. She's Arab and gorgeous. She has a four-year-old son and is a lawyer."

"And I haven't met her yet?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and folded her arms mockingly, "Skyler, I'm hurt."

The doctor chuckled lightly as the blonde gave a large grin, "Oh, my beautiful Bonnie, you should know no one will ever replace the hole you have left in my heart. But, we were always just meant to be star-crossed lovers. Make no mistake, the moment Rebecca has a problem with our friendship we will no longer be an item. Besides, have you not been cheating on me?"

"Stop talking in riddles, Sky."

Skyler nodded in Spencer's direction who held his arms up in the air and defended, "Hey, don't drag me into this."

After another glass of wine, Spencer decided he needed to get back home and Skyler wanted to put the kids to sleep. Since the former cocaine addict believed a glass of wine a day helped to improve her heart, Bonnie knew Spencer would join her ex-girlfriend. Spencer had finally beaten his drug habit and had never had a drinking problem, but still enjoyed the occasional drink. It was something he and the mother had in common. As a result Bonnie offered to be the designated driver since she was the only straight edged one.

It had been a year since the two had become physical with one another. Work had seemed to consume the two and she seemed to be relieved when he started dating Ashley. It was as if she no longer had to worry about her own feelings anymore and could breathe again. He on the other hand was still plagued by thoughts of her. The desire to call Bonnie his was strong and no other woman or time was going to change that.

"Spence?"

Her words interrupted his train of thought, realizing the car had stopped in front of his house. It was about nine at night and he wasn't quite ready to let her go, "Coffee?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow while referencing to the time, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed? We have to be at the office early tomorrow."

"I know," He sheepishly shrugged, trying to play cool, "But, I still have a lot of work to do and I fear the wine might have made me a little drowsy. Or I might stumble into a bush on the way to my door."

The two laughed as she finally caved in and shut off the car. As his body turned to open the door, Bonnie took a moment to observe him. He had recently cut his hair and while she liked him with the longer hair, she also thought his new hairdo made him look very handsome. Even though he had just turned thirty she couldn't help, but think he never looked better.

Spencer started brewing some coffee the moment they stepped into the door to keep up his little fib. While dumping some coffee grinds into a small filter, he couldn't help, but chuckle. When he thought about it, coffee was almost the catalyst to the beginning of their little dance. He had to imagine what fate would have had planned for them if he hadn't so clumsily spilled coffee on her.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, Bonnie took a seat on one of his tall stools near his kitchen counter. Knowing what she wanted to do; Spencer reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a small ash tray. Giving him a lazy grin, she gave thanks before lighting up a cigarette. The doctor placed his hands on the other side of the counter before leaning forward, "I thought your new year's resolution was to quit."

"I did too." She wryly grinned.

Letting out a small laugh, he noticed the coffee was done brewing as he stood up to pour them both a cup. As he reached out to set a cup for her down, hers jetted out to grab it. It was with that similar motion that the two touched upon each other's hands. Both let out a smile and quickly retracted back to the sides of their body.

"So, Skyler has found someone else and Hotch has even started dating again." Spencer decided to be the first one to speak.

Bonnie stubbed out her cigarette before commenting, "Everyone has seemed to move on from their tragedies. It's great to see. Their loved ones would have wanted them to continue living."

"How do you feel about Skyler moving on?"

"I don't mind at all. What we had has been long gone. I have an extreme love for her, but it is strictly platonic."

Reid nodded as he began to sip on his coffee. After that Bonnie finished her coffee relatively fast and expressed the need to call it a night. He stood in silence as she pulled her black open cover up sweater on, staring contently at the black beverage. Just like so many nights before this one he let her walk out that door and pretend everything was a-okay.

"I can't let you leave." He finally decided to speak just as she was turning to walk out the door.

Confused, Bonnie gave a small smile, "Spence, we'll see each other tomorrow."

His brown eyes flickered up to look at her, stepping around the counter to close the distance between them, "I mean I can't let you leave and not say anything. It's been a year since I've even touched you."

"Yes, because you were with Ashley."

"Yes, I was with Ashley," He nodded before running his hands grabbed at his hair, "And I tried being with her. And she was great. And I've even gone out for drinks with Morgan and nothing. I don't want other women, Bonnie, I only want you. I only love you. I love that it's taken me nearly five years to tell you how I really feel and how you try to fight it every step of the way. I love that you scared some of the interns the other day when you drove into work blasting heavy metal. Don't you get it? I love you."

The first time Spencer had expressed his feelings to Bonnie she hadn't reacted well. He remembered her going into hysterics and having to deal with Garcia's questions for a long time after that. Still, he was willing to take the risks. After all he was thirty and was questioning his worth in life. He was after all a childhood prodigy and even though working for the FBI was big, he wondered why he felt so empty. And then it made sense.

"Spencer, I-" Bonnie stopped herself, trying to find the right words, "I…I'm scared."

Frowning, the doctor walked forward and took her into his arms. He allowed her press her body against his, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. Spencer buried his face into the nook of her neck, feeling her grip against his shirt. The aspect of love must have been hard for her and she would need all the support he could give her.

"Spence…I love you too."

* * *

Spencer was the first one to arrive at the BAU. It wasn't long until the rest of the team was there. There weren't any urgent cases just yet, the team concentrating on some long overdue paperwork. It was a miracle that they weren't being called out to some state because some sick bastard had committed unspeakable acts of violence. No, today was just like any normal day in the office for any other blue blooded American.

The doctor's gaze was fixed on a stack of papers as JJ stepped near him, her shadow looming over his body. His brown eyes looked up at her curiously as he was handed a small card, "What's this?"

"An invitation," She smiled before explaining, "It's Henry's birthday and Will and I want to throw a little party at our house."

Spencer sat back in his chair while looking over the card with a small laugh, "I can't believe how fast Henry is growing up."

"He's already four." She smiled warmly.

Just then Bonnie was passing the two, JJ stopping her mid-step, "Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Saturday? Not that I can think of, why?"

The beautiful blonde gave the raven haired woman an invitation who widely grinned, "Oh my God, Henry. Where has the time gone?"

"No idea."

She laughed as suddenly Hotch marched through the room, "Four dead in Ohio, everyone will be briefed on the plane."

All the members of the BAU nodded and stood up while gathering their things. Morgan and Rossi emerged from their offices and ran down the steps. Spencer looped his messenger bag over his chest as Bonnie wish him, "Good luck."

"I'll call you when we land." Spencer smiled while leaning down and kissed the assistant.

The act of affection took everyone by shock and paralyzed them for a moment. Morgan especially couldn't help, but stare at the two before the doctor raised an eyebrow, "Why is everyone standing still? We have a job to do."


End file.
